love mein thoda aur
by Krissy krissane
Summary: Its a kavi story. college life love story with fight and lovely moments
1. Chapter 1

introduction to characters hello guys

Thanks for the support I am here with a story I seriously can't believe it .  
but today I am here to write a story this is an introduction of a character sketch it is definitely going to be a kavi story soo lets start

it is a college life love story with fight, competition, rivalries, jealousy and a love and hate relationship between kavi no family drama at all

kavin khanna aka kv- a handsome hunk , a rich spoilt,most popular guy of college, flirty, a play boy of college , dream prince for every girl

Rajeev khanna-a trustee of a college. hates poor people

purvi malhotra-a sweet bubbly girl belongs to middle class family, loves her dad , hates flirty and spoilt people studies hard and had topped in her school, not interested in love at all

tina singhaniya-kavin's childhood best friend. loves kavin a lot but had not confessed yet.

dushyant hemraj-childhood bestie of tina and for true love .

ishita das-purvi's best friend. got scholarship with hard.

soo done with it guys this is my first story if there is any mistake then please forgive me and if you liked the beginning please do review and tell me how is it if I got positive reviews I will update next chapter soon lots of love krissane 


	2. Chapter 2

story begins

hii guys

Thanking session

thanks for the support

and the reviews you have given and thanks to the silent readers as well for reading my story

and thanks sweetie pie (crystie) for this title

loveukavin-thanks aisha you are the first reviewer of my first story

anayaj-thanks jewel dii for a lovely review

divine21- dear thanks for the review

hamdard duo-thanks for review as well as welcome

anushka diya-thanks dear for such a nice review and also for welcoming my story

kajal1237-dear thanks for the review and yaa we can surely be friends

mithi-thanks for the review dear

shabna-thanks for the review. this is the update

dushyant ki deewani sanjana-thanks sanju for the review and yupp I will definitely add ishyant in my kavi moments will be more.

gorgeous purvi - thanks for the review shanu

kv's neha-thanks dear I will definitely pm u if I need any help

candy 126-thanks for the review dear

soo here is the first chapter of my story.

st. joseph college ( there is no college with such a name )  
a very good college of Mumbai many rich people's children use to study in this college and kavin khanna was one among them and purvi got a free scholarship from this college as she was the topper soo it is the first day of college for purvi

purvi's house a beautiful girl was sleeping in a bedroom a man around 40's came (it was none other than purvi's dad(pd)  
pd - are purvi beta utho

purvi - dad please thodi der aur sone do naa

pd - purvi jaldi utho aaj college ka first day hai

purvi - dad app pehle nai bata sakte the. oh god I am late

pd - ab jaldi karo maine breakfast bana dia hai jaldi fresh ho kar neeche aao

purvi - ok dad thank u soo much.

pd leave the room

after a while purvi joins him for breakfast they had a breakfast and both left the house

purvi went to bus stop and was waiting for the bus and was thinking "oh god aaj college ka first day nai kya hoga please save me god please.

she came out of trance when another beautiful girl kept hand on her shoulder.

girl-kya hua you alright. kya soch rahi hai

purvi-kuch nai yaar ishi aaj college ka first day hai pata nai kya bohot dar lag raha hai

ishita-are kuch nai hoga tu dar mat main hu naa.

soon the bus came and they board the bus and went to there destination.

They were about to enter the college but a car hit purvi from back and she fell down.

as the both turned back they saw a car 's door opens and two boys came out of the car

boy 1-kon ho tum .college me nayi ho kya aur tumhe dikhai nai deta kya. dekh k nai chal sakti

purvi - excuse me tumhari galti hai aur tum Mujhse blame kar rahe ho.  
aur dikhai tumhe nai deta samjhe .aur tumhe car chalane ki permission kisne tak mujhe pata hai blind people are not allowed to drive.

boy1- tumne mujhe blind bola.

purvi - I am sorry mujhe nai pata tha ki tum blind k saath saath deaf bhi ho.I really feel sorry for you.

boy1- tum Mujhse janti nahi ho mai kon hu.

purvi - aur janna bhi nai chahti

while the other boy was busy in starring ishita

then ishita and purvi left the place in anger

while boy1 was soo angry

boy1 - pata nai apne aap ko samajhti kya hai chodunga nai mai use mujhe deaf aur blind kaha ."kavin khanna" ko

boy 2 - yaar chod na use.

kv - kaise chod du usne pure college k samne meri insult tu uske saath wali ladki ko ghurne me busy tha .

boy 2 - tu kya bol raha hai yaar.

kv - dekh D tujhe jo karna hai kar par mai us miss bakbak ko nai chodunga.i not going to spare her.

D(dushyant)-thik hai tu jo b karega mai usme tere saath hu

suddenly a girl came and shouts booo

both the boys screams

kv and D-aaahhh

kv - tum scared mee tina

and the girl immediately hugs them

tina-I know, waise kya baate chal rahi thi

D- kuch nai bus aise hi, chalo we are getting late for classes

while on purvi and ishita's side

purvi - tujhe pata hai ishi us mr. Richie rich ko na mai chodungi nai pata nai Samajhta kya hai apne aap ko. haan pata uske paas car hai , toh kya woh is tarah kisi ko b gira dega

ishita - purvi uska attitude dekh kar lag raha tha ki woh bohot rich hoga agar usne hamare saath kuch kiya toh

purvi - ishi tu mujhe dara rahi hai.

ishita - nai mai toh bus bata rahi thi

purvi - toh kya hua agar woh rich hai mera b naam purvi malhotra hai mai kisi se darti nai hu

and they left for the classes

NOTE:

soo done with this chapter

soo I started the story

I hope the beginning was up to the mark

soo please doo read and review

reviews are must soo please doo review

I will update next chapter soon

till then take care

lots of love

krissane


	3. Chapter 3

hey guys

I am bit disappointed because I got very less reviews on the last chapter I don't know why anyways

thanks for your precious reviews

sheeza517-thanks dear for such a nice review

purvi's niharika-thanks dear and yaa we can be friends

kuki17-thanks dii for a lovely review

meghana0160-thanks meghu for reviewing

kv's neha - thanks dear for this review

and lastly thanks to all the silent readers

soo here is the next chapter

purvi and ishita went to the classes

and soon the professor arrives

the classes were about to start but suddenly trio (kv, D and tina) arrives

trio enters the class

and prof. didn't scold them, this made purvi and ishi shocked

tina sits with one of her friend

and kv and D sits on the bench which is near purvi and ishita's bench

the class gets over

and everyone left the class except trio

tina-guys got a go see you guys later

D - are ruk thodi der baad chale jana

tina-no buddy it's urgent

she bid goodbye to kv and D and went from there

kv was continuously smiling

and D was confused by his behaviour finally D asks-kya hua yaar kabse dekh raha hu tu hase jaa raha hai,  
kya hua mere bhai tu thik toh hai na

kv - haan main thik hu par thodi der me us miss bakbak aur uski so called friend ki band bajne wali hai

D(somewhat tensed) - tune aisa kya ki uski band bajne wali aur tujhse panga toh teri us soo called miss bakbak ne liya hai na toh tu ishita ko q beech me la raha hai

kv -kon ishita mai toh us miss bakbak ki baat kar raha hu

D - ishita uski friend ka naam hai

kv - ok woh toh...ek minute ek minute tujhe kaise pata us miss bakbak ki friend ka naam ishita hai

D - are yaar woh uske id card pe dekha tha

kv - aur uska id card kaha se aaya tha

D - yaar tu q itne questions kar raha hai

kv - D answer mee

D - yaar she dropped her id card so I read her name on it ab tu bata tu teri us miss bakbak k liye meri ishita ko q beech me la raha hai (and he released what he bite his tongue)

kv - meri ishita, really D

D - yaar woh sab chod tu mere question ka ans de aur yeh bata tune unke saath kiya kya hai

kv - tere first question ka answer hai ki uski galti yeh hai ki woh us miss bakbak ki friend hai aur tere second question ka ans yeh hai (he shows something to dushyant )

D - yeh kya hai?

kv - yeh bus pass hai

D - toh isse kya hoga

kv - miss bakbak aur uski friend...  
dushyant cuts him

D - ishita..

kv - haan wahi ishita dono ki bus pass hai ab dekhte hai woh ghar kaise jayenge kyuki maine uske bus pass chura liye hai toh aur yaha cabb itni aasani se nai milegi toh (and gave a evil smile)

while on the other side

purvi and ishita were sitting in canteen and purvi was continuously smiling

ishita - purvi kabse dekh rahi hu tu hase jaa rahi hai kya hua everything alright

purvi - haan yaar sab kuch thik ho gaya hai

ishita - kya theek ho gaya purvi aaj humare saath kitna kuch ho gaya

purvi - haan par ab maine us mr.  
Richie rich ko sabak sikha diya hai

ishita - woh kaise

purvi shows a hair pin to ishita and says 'aise' us mr. Richie rich ki car ka tyre puncture kar diya hai maine aur ab aayega maza jab use cab nahi milegi

ishita - kya tune yeh q kiya purvi

purvi - ishi tune deka na subha usne hamare saath kaise kiya uske saamne yeh toh kuch b nai hai

ishita - accha chal we are getting late ab chalte hai warna bus choot jayegi

purvi - haan chal

and they were about to go and as purvi slipped her hand in her bag she didn't found pass so she said ishi mera pass nahi dikh raha hai

ishita - are bag me hi hoga thik se check kar

she again checked her bag ishita also checked her bag but her pass was also missing

ishita - purvi mera pass b nai dikhai de raha hai shayad humse kahi gir gaya

purvi - ho sakta hai

ishita - chal dhoondte hai

and ishita stepped forward but purvi stopped her and said 'kisi ek ka pass gir sakta hai , hum dono k pass ek saath kaise gir sakte hai yeh koi co-incidence nahi ho sakta yeh zaroor us mr. Richie rich ka kaam hai

ishita - yaar purvi tu use aaj hi mili hai aur tu har baat k liye use blame kar rahi hai

purvi - kyuki yahi sach hai ishita

ishita - ho sakta hai usne li ho par purvi yeh mat bhool ki tune b uske saath bahut bura kiya hai

while on the other side

D - chal ab hum late ho rahe hai hume tina se b milne jana hai

kv - haan chal

as they went near the car and they saw punctured tyres of the car which made them shocked

D - yeh kya ho gaya ab hum ghar kaise jayenge

kv(in extreme anger)-hua nai kiya gaya hai I am pretty sure yeh miss bakbak ka kaam hai

D - tune b uske saath thik nahi kiya hai...woh sab chod aur yeh soch ki ab hum ghar kaise jayenge

kv (while smiling)-dekh yaar cab waise toh is raaste par ek b cab nai dikhti hai par shayad aaj god ne hum par kripa ki hai chal jaldi

and they ran towards the cab

at the same time

ishita and purvi were tensed and purvi got a big smile on her face

ishita - purvi tu pagal ho gayi hai hum ghar kaise jayenge yeh sochne ki jagah tu has rahi hai

purvi - tu dekhegi toh tu b hasegi woh dekh cab jaldi chal

and they both ran towards the cab

purvi sits in cab from one side while kavin sits from another side

they looked at each other and were completely shocked

both together-tum

kv (shouts)- tum is cab me kya kar rahi ho

purvi - don't shout deaf tum ho mai nahi mujhe low voice me b sunai deta hai

kv - tumne phir se mujhe deaf kaha

purvi - haan kyuki tum deaf ho ab jaldi is cab se utro

kv - excuse me is cab me pehle mai baitha tha toh tum neeche utro

purvi - mai pehle baithi thi

kv - mai pehle baitha tha

ishita and dushyant gave a weird look to each other and decided to stop them

ishita -purvi kya rahi hai bus kar tum dono baccho jaise jhagad rahe ho

D - I agree with ishita

kv - tu toh usse agree karega hi na

D - dekh mai sach bol raha hu agar tum dono k fight ki wajah se yeh cab b chali gayi toh hum charo ko walk kar ke ghar jana hoga

ishita - isiliye better yahi hoga ki we should stop fighting

D - exactly aur hum charo bina argument k ek hi cab me jaye

kv - no way mai is miss bakbak k saath nai jane wala

purvi -mujhe b koi shauk nahi hai tumhare saath jane ka

D - guys please

and they both agree and sit in the same cab

so I end up here today

I hope you people will like this

and sorry for the mistakes

and will review

please doo read and review

lots of love

krissane


	4. Chapter 4

hello guys

I am back with another chapter of my story

Thanks for liking siyappe wali love story. that was a crazy idea of mine I haven't expected a single review for it but I am glad that I got many reviews. it was just for humour purpose _  
Thanks for the reviews

am soo happy I got many reviews

kajal1237 - thanks for the review dear

dushyant ki deewani sanjana - thanks for the review sanju

daya's mahi-thanks dear for reviewing on my story

shabna-dear thanks for the review

sheeza517 - thanks dear for such a nice review and yaa I will write more stories on kavi

cute diksha-thanks diks for the review

kv's neha - thanks for the review and support dear

candy 126 - thanks for the review dear

sunshine dareya- hey thanks for the review isha

sarru-thanks dear for such a nice review

loveukavin - thanks aisha I am glad you reviewed my story

reann-thanks for the review

purvi di's krutika-thanks dear for such a lovely review and yaa we can surely be friends

levisha-thanks for the review dear.i guess I read your review on jewel dii's story (anayaj).mee too a big fan of kavi

shweta-thanks for the review dear

ritika-thanks for the suggestion as well as review .I will definitely work on your idea in the coming chapters and suggestions are welcome if anyone can help me or suggest me with some good ideas them please doo suggest I will definitely try to work on it

anna-thanks for the review

andy-thanks for the review

kavin zara-thanks for the review dear and diks thanks to you too dear •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Ishyant friendship •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

soo lets start

they four sat in the cab

D on passenger seat

kavin on window seat

purvi sits beside him

and ishita on another side

the cab starts and suddenly kavin's hand touch purvi's hand

and purvi hit his hand with elbow

and kavin also hits her and they both starts fighting again

kv - apna haath thik se nai rakh sakti kya?

purvi - dekho mr. Richie rich tumne pehle mujhe touch kiya tha

kv - excuse me mujhe koi shauk nahi hai tumhe touch karne ka

purvi - toh phir touch q kiya aur...

ishita - guys please stop it

they both gave irritated look to each other and looks at the front

then finally they reach to purvi and ishita's house(they both live in the same society)

and then kv and D headed towards there destination.

Next Day

st. joseph college

trio were sitting in the canteen

and kv was in deep thinking

tina - kv kya hua kya soch raha hai?

D - I am sure apni us miss...

tina - kon miss...

kv - koi nai yeh kuch b bakwaas karta hai

tina - kv kahi yeh teri koi nayi girlfriend toh nahi.

kv - woh aur meri girlfriend .no way

tina got a phone call soo she excuses herself .

D - ab sach bata tu us miss bakbak k bare me hi soch raha tha na

kv - woh...

D - tu maan q nai leta ki tu uske bare me soch raha hai

kv - nahi aisa kuch b nai hai

D - kv tu mujhse jhoot bol raha hai ab maan b le mere dost ki usme kuch special hai jo tu uske hi bare me soch raha chal mujhe mom ko call karna hai I will be back in no time

and dushyant left from there

and now kv was sitting alone and thinking-sahi hi toh keh raha hai D mai us miss bakbak k bare me q soch raha hu kahi mujhe usse pyar...no way .KAVIN KHANNA ko us miss bakbak se pyar kabhi nahi.

While on the other side

purvi and ishita were sitting in the garden(on a bench)

purvi was also thinking something

ishita - purvi kya soch rahi hai. kahi tu us kv k bare me toh nahi soch rahi hai na

purvi - haan. ..I mean mai yeh soch rahi thi ki woh kitna arrogant hai na

ishita - purvi kahi tujhe usse pyar...

purvi - ishi tu pagal ho gayi hai kya mujhe us mr. Richie rich se pyar kabhi nai ho sakta

ishita - purvi tu usi k bare me soch rahi hai aur bol rahi hai ki tu usse pyar nahi karti

purvi - tu na apna dimag chalana band kar. anyways mujhe library se book leni hai I will be back

and ishita was sitting on the bench when somebody tap her shoulder she turned back (it was none other than dushyant )

D - kya hua tum akele q baithi ho

ishita - nothing woh mai toh bus aisehi , waise tum yaha kya kar rahe ho

D - kuch nai, tum kv aur miss bak... (ishita glares at him) woh..I mean purvi k bare me soch rahi ho na

ishita - haan woh dono kitna ladte haina

D - haan woh toh hai mujhe lagta hai hume unki friendship karwani chahiye what's say.

ishita - I think you are right

D - par unki friendship karwane se pehle hume friends banna chahiye. soo I am dushyant hemraj. (extends hand )friends?

ishita (shakes hand)- yaa friends

D - mere sare friends mujhe D bulate hai so you can call me D

ishita - actually I like dushyant .soo can I call you dushyant

D(gives shy smile) -yaa sure

ishita - par hum unki friendship karwayenge kaise

D - hume kuch aisa karna hoga jisse woh done kuch der k liye ek saath ho

ishita - dushyant tum toh jante ho na woh dono jab ek saath hote hai toh kitna jhagadte hai

D - haan ishita par agar woh dono akele ho toh kuch der jhagdenge phir dheere dheere unka jhagda kam ho jayega aur agar jhagda kam ho jaye toh dost b ban aaj unhe college khatam hone k baad ek saath chod dege

ishita - yaa right you are genius (and they shated hiifii)

and dushyant was slightly blushing

but they were unaware that someone was listening there plan

person- toh yeh baat hai yeh miss bakbak ka naam purvi hai,isse pehle ki kv aur purvi ki dosti ho jaye mujhe kuch karna pehle mujhe purvi ka pata lagana hoga

then the person hear ishita's and dushyant's talk

D - bye the way miss. ...I mean purvi kaha hai

ishita - woh library gayi hai waise kavin kaha hai?

D - ohh shit woh toh canteen me hai.  
got a go .see you later bye take care

ishita - bye

on the other hand

and the person rushes library

person to peon-yeh purvi kaha milegi

peon-woh rahi (pointing finger towards purvi)

person- toh yeh hai purvi aaj toh mai ise sabak b toh pata chalna chahiye Tina singhaniya apne kv k liye kis had tak jaa sakti hai.

on kv's side

kv was still in the canteen

he looks at the watch

kv - oh shit I dropped my watch

and he ran towards the classroom

while in the library

tina -mai ise aaj raat k liye classroom me lock kar deti hu kal tak koi idea aa hi jayega

purvi remembers that she left her book in the classroom soo she ran towards the classroom

tina gives money to the peon and asks him to lock the room and she left the college

as purvi enters the classroom, peon locks the classroom

and kavin and purvi looks at each other with shocked expressions

both together - tumm...

END...

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●● so I end up here today

hope you people liked it

if yes then please do read and review

precap:

kavin and purvi's friendship.  
and a new entry in the college

and guys need some help I wanna ask you people about a new entry I mean weather it should be sachin or any oc. Please do tell me by your reviews

lots of love

krissane


	5. Chapter 5

hiii lovely people

I am back with another chapter

thanks for the reviews

today I don't want to mention any name because last time I missed many names

thanks to all those who reviewed

and thanks to silent readers as well

* * *

so lets start

peon locks the classroom abd kavi saw each other

kavin and purvi together-tum

kv - tum mera peecha kar rahi ho

purvi - excuse me tumhe lagta hai ki mai tumhara peecha kar rahi hu

kv - lag nai raha hai, I am sure tum mera peecha kar rahi ho

purvi - dekho mr. Richie rich mujhe koi shauk nahi hai tumhara peecha karne ka mai toh bus apni book lene aai thi

kv - har ladki kavin khanna se milne k liye aisehi reasons batati

purvi - tum please chup baitho (and she started banging the door)koi hai please open the door

kv - yeh nahi khulega

purvi - tum apni bakwaas band karo aur yaha aakar meri help karo

kv - mai bakwaas nai kar raha hu sach bol raha hu. sab ghar chale gaye hoge toh please stop it miss bakbak.

purvi - don't call me that

kv - why? why can't I call you miss bakbak? jab tum mujhe deaf aur blind aur... mr. Richie rich bula sakti ho toh mai tumhe miss bakbak q nai bula sakta waise b maine Tumhara naam bulkul perfect rakha hai tum saare din bas baate hi karti rehti ho apne saamne wale ko bolne ka chance hi nai deti

purvi - dekho tum chup karo pata nai mere saath hi aisa q hota hai. is rich k saath mujhe hi band hona tha

kv - mai b bohot khush nai hu tumhare saath is room me rehkar.

purvi - phonee...mera phone... ishi ko call karti hu

kv - miss bakbak apna dimag chalao aur socho...oopps sorry mai toh bhool gaya tha tumhare paas toh dimag hi nai hai toh tum kaise sochogi

purvi - mere paas dimag hai

kv - toh socho k humara college k classrooms me network nai aata hai

purvi - ohh god ab hum yaha se niklenge kaise

(kv bangs his hand on the bench and hurts his hand and blood starts oozing from his hand)  
kv - aaaahhh

purvi - kya hua?(looks at his hand and says with concern) are you out of your mind ? dekho chot lag gayi naa

and then purvi took out handkerchief from her bag and came to him

purvi - dekho kitni chot lagi hai khun b beh raha hai

kv - its ok choti si chot hai

purvi - choti...really tumhe yeh choti chot lagti hai batao mujhe

and purvi looks at it

kv - aaaahhh... dheere

purvi blows air on his hand and was tying handkerchief on it and kv was just looking at her with smile. he didn't know why but he was happy seeing purvi's concern he was lost admiring her beauty

purvi - ho gaya

but he was still lost , purvi snapped her finger and he came back to reality

then all of a sudden power supply cuts off

and purvi immediately hug kavin and kavin too hug her back

kv (still in hug)- purvi relax sirf power cut hua hai nothing else soo no need to worry

purvi - muu...mujhe andhere se dar lagta hai

kv - its ok mai hu tumhare saath

while on the other side

ishita was thinking about dushyant(because she thought purvi might reached her house)

ishita - dushyant kitna cute haina...  
ishita tu pagal ho gayi hai kya soch rahi hai

and she got a phone call from purvi's dad

ishita - uncle. . is waqt q call kar rahe hai

she picks up the call

phone conversation

ishita - hello

pd - hello ishita beta purvi tumhare saath hai kya? woh abhi tak ghar nahi aayi hai? aur uska phone b nai lag raha hai

ishita thinks-purvi abi tak ghar nai pohchi hai, kya karu uncle ko sach bata du...nahi nahi mai pehle purvi ko dhoondti hu phir bata dungi

and she speaks-haan uncle purvi mere saath hi hai abhi khana kha rahi hai aur uske mobile me network problem hai isiliye nai lag raha hoga

pd - accha thik hai beta mai phone rakhta hu

ishita - ok uncle bye

pd - bye

(and he cuts the call)

while in the restaurant where dushyant and tina were waiting for kavin

tina - D yeh kv abhi tak aaya q nai, kahi woh bhool toh nahi gaya

D - nahi yaar aata hi hoga

tina - tu use call kar

D - ok

and he dails kv's no.

"the no. you are trying to call is currently switch off or has moved out of coverage area" it says

D - switch off hai yaar,

and dushyant get ishita's call

D - hello

ishita - hello dushyant purvi abhi tak ghar nahi pohchi hai pata nai kaha hai, please help me

D - what? ishita mai abhi aata hu tumhe pick karne aata hu phir hum college jakar check karte hai.

ishita - ok

and she cuts the call

tina - kya hua? is everything alright

D - noo yaar purvi abhi tak ghar nahi pohchi hai

tina(smiles evilly) - ohh god ab kya karenge?

D - mai aur ishita college jakar check karte hai

tina - mai b saath chalti hu

D - ok

here in the college

they were still in hug each other

the lights gets on

but they didn't realised it

they just want to be in each others arms forever

trio (tina, dushyant and ishita) reached the college and asks the wachman to open the door

they reached the classroom and opens the door

but while opening as it makes sound they realised that they were still hugging each other and they immediately separate from the hug

they open the door and saw kv and purvi

dushyant and ishita were happy

but tina got 440 volts shock

tina thinks- yeh dono ek saath, mai in dono ko alag karna chahti thi par yeh dono toh ek saath the...how foolish of mee

D - tum dono ek saath the thank god hum bohot dar gaye the

kv - yeah

D - ok chalo chalte hai.

They went back to there homes

in kavin's home

kavin was sitting in his room

and thinking - itni b buri nai hai and was remembering the moment he spent with purvi

same was the case with purvi

the days were passing and kavi friendship was growing day by day and kv has fall in love with purvi but has not realised yet

same was with ishyant

tina always use to create misunderstanding between kavi but always fails

the day in college

a new guy enters the college and collide with purvi

guy- I am soo sorry

purvi - its ok, and sorry because it was my mistake too

guy- its ok, by the way I am sachin khurana, new in this college

purvi - purvi here

sachin - soo friends?

purvi - yeah friends, chalo mai tumhe apne friends se milwati hu

sachin - haan common lets go

while in the canteen

kv - yaar purvi abhi tak aayi q nahi

D - yaar aa jayegi have some patience waise tu q itna desperate ho raha hai purvi se milne k liye

kv - shut up D, purvi aayi nahi isiliye. ...

and hearing there conversation tina was fuming in anger

and then purvi arrived with sachin and kv went near her

kv - itna time q lagaya hum kabse wait kar rahe hai.

D - hum nahi sirf kv...

kv - D chup kar

D - haan ok kabse chup hi toh baitha hu waise purvi yeh kon hai?

purvi - yeh hai sachin, he is new in college aur sachin yeh hai kv

sachin - hii kv

kv(siunds bit upset) - hii

purvi - yeh hai Dushyant, ishita and tina

sachin - hii guys

trio- hiii

kv was upset because of sachin

D - chalo kuch order karte hai

purvi - haan chalo

and they sits D sat on the chair, ishita was beside him, tina was beside ishita and purvi beside tina and kv was about to sit beside purvi but purvi asks sachin to sit beside her and sachin sat there and kv was really hurt, he felt that he was side cornered and D understood it so he said

D - are kv tu khada q hai come here

and makes him sit

* * *

soo I end up here today

hope it was upto the mark

please do review

And pehla nasha pehla khumaar will be updated soon

lots of love

krissane


	6. Chapter 6

**hello guys**

 **I am back with another chapter**

 **And thanks for your precious reviews**

 **and thanks to silent readers as well**

 **So lets start**

* * *

at night in kavin's home

dushyant and kavin were sitting in kavin's room

and kavin was soo angry

D - kya hua kv tu itna gusse me q hai

kv - purvi aise kaise kar sakti hai D, jab se woh sachin college me aaya hai tab se purvi meri taraf dekh b nahi rahi hai

D - kv tu itna tensed q ho raha hai purvi toh sirf teri friend haina

kv - exactly, purvi sirf meri friend hai toh phir mujhe itna bura q lagta hai jab purvi uske saath hoti hai, I think I am in love with purvi, noo I am sure ki mujhe purvi se pyar hogaya hai

D - somebody please pinch mee

kavin hits his shoulder and says "ab overacting band kar there is nothing to overreact

D - hai , of course hai . kavin khanna ko pyar I mean seriously I can't believe it aur woh b purvi se

kv - haan ho gaya, and you know what D this feeling is awesome

D - I know, after all mujhe b toh...

kv - tujhe b toh ishita se pyar hogaya hai

D ( blushing) - haan yaar, waise yeh sab chod tujhe yaad hai kuch din pehle tune mujhse kuch kaha tha remember "woh miss bakbak aur meri girlfriend .no way" toh phir yeh pyar and all

kv - dude pyar bolkar nahi hai woh toh bus ho jata hai, aur haan uska naam purvi hai so don't you dare to call her miss bakbak

D - yeh sahi hai yaar naam tu rakhe aur hume bolna b allowed nai hai

kv - D maine uska yeh naam isliye rakha tha kyuki us waqt uski baate mujhe bakbak jaisi lagti thi par ab

D - par abb...

kv - par ab bohot sweet lagti hai aisa lagta hai jaise saare waqt bus uski baate sunta rahu

D - really

kv's smile vanished

D - kya hua?

kv - yaar jabse sachin aaya hai she is ignoring me

D - kv tu upset mat ho yaar aur woh kavin khanna kaha hai jo har problems ko apne raaste se hata deta hai, yaar tune toh kitne logo ko unki jagah batayi hai toh yeh sachin kya cheeze hai

kv - yaa I think you are right

D - ok chal ab I need to go bye take care

kv - bye

and they hugs each other and then dushyant left

Next Day in the college

kv was sitting alone and purvi came to him purvi - hii kv

kv - hii purvi

purvi - tum akele q baithe ho baki sab kaha hai

kv - ishita aur D bahar gaye hai aur tina abhi tak aayi nahi

purvi - and sachin

kv - what the tum sachin k bare me q puch rahi ho

purvi - mai bus puch rahi hu kv tum itna hyper q ho rahe ho

kv - I am sorry par please tum us sachin k saath mat raha karo

purvi - q

kv - aisehi, I don't like him

purvi - but I like him

kavin was really angry now

purvi(with smile) - accha woh sab chodo dekho mai kya layi hu

kv - kya?

purvi takes out two chocolates from her bag

kv - chocolates

purvi - haan

kv - kiske liye

purvi (show one chocolate)- mine

and kv was expecting the another chocolate was for him but

purvi(shows another chocolate)-this is also mine

kv - yyyoooouuuu

and purvi start running and kv was chasing her and suddenly purvi falls and kavin falls on her both were lost in each other and tina saw them in that position and again fumes in anger

and decided to do something

while o the other side

ishita and D were sitting in the restaurant

waiter cames and keeps something on the table

then D opens it

there was a chocolate mold cake in it

"I love you" written on it

ishita was shocked

then dushyant sits on his knees and says " ishita mai tumse bohot pyar karta hu, jab se maine tumhe dekha hai tabse bus tumhare khayalo me hi rehta hu, kya tum b mujhse pyar karti ho"

ishita - haan I love you too dushyant

and they both hugs each other

while here on kavi side both were still lost in each other

and tina coughs and they both came back to reality

and gets up

then they went to canteen

and orders some stuff

soon ishita and dushyant arrives but they were not soo happy to see tina with kavi

and they had little chitchat together

and then purvi says-mujhe library jana hai I will be back

and she left and kavin too says that" guys I need to go

tina - haan purvi gayi toh tum toh jaoge hi right?

kavin ignores her statement and left

D - ishita yeh lo sandwich khao(and feeds her)

tina -pata nai mujhe aisa q lag raha hai ki mai tum dono k beech kabab me haddi lag rahi hu toh I think I should leave

ishita - waise tum kv aur purvi ke saath hoti ho tab bhi kabab me haddi hi lagti ho soo its ok

and tina leaves

kavin follows purvi and was looking at her secretly

and purvi was reading book in the library

and sachin came to library issues a book and sits beside purvi

sachin - hii purvi

purvi - hii, tum kaha the mai kabse tumhe dhoond rahi thi

and they both started talking

and kv was really hurt +angry and left the place

he was driving his car in full speed

and stops the car and gets down

kv - is sachin ko mai chodunga nai how dare he, uski himmat kaise hui meri purvi k saath baithne ki

whereas in library

sachin - mujhe tumhari help chahiye will you please help me?

purvi - haan tell me I will definitely help you

sachin - tina haina I am in love with her

purvi - really I can't believe it, waise ek baat bata tu usse kal mila aur tujhe pyar b hogaya

sachin - kal introduction hua (dreamingly) waise pyar toh mujhe tab hi hogaya tha jab maine use pehli baar dekha tha pub me

purvi - aaww so sweet, toh use kab bata raha hai

sachin - abhi nai pehle mujhe yeh pata karna hai ki woh mujhse pyar karti hai ya nai

purvi - par hum pata kaise karenge

sachin - simple hai tujhe meri girlfriend banne ka natak karna hoga

purvi - kya?

sachin - please yaar mana mat karna

purvi - ok I will help you, I think hume is baare me kv, D aur ishita ko bata dena chahiye

sachin - nahi agar sab ko pata chal gaya toh hamara plan fail ho sakta hai

purvi - toh thik hai hum sirf kv ko batate hai

sachin - noo, kv tina ka friend hai agar galti se b kv ne tina ko is bare me bata diya toh, please is baat ko hum secret rakhte hai

purvi - ooookkk

and then sachin leaves

and purvi thinks-kv hates sachin, aur agar use pata chala ki mai sachin ki girlfriend banne ka natak kar rahi hu toh woh nahi manega aur sachin ne toh mujhe batane se b mana kiya hai toh phir pata nahi kv kaise react karega jab use pata chalega ki mai sachin ki girlfriend hu. god please help me.

 **So I end up here today**

 **Hope it was upto the mark**

 **Please do review**

 **Lots of love**

 **Krissane**


	7. Chapter 7

**hello guys**

 **Here Iis another chapter of my story**

 **Thanks for liking my story**

 **Thanks for the reviews**

 **And thanks to silent readers as well**

 **Levisha-dear we can surely be friends**

 **Candy 126 - yeah we can be friends and you can pm me**

* * *

next day in the college

sachin was coming and he collide with a girl and she was about to fall but sachin held her by waist they both were lost in each other

the girl came out of eyelock first

sachin - I am sorry tina

tina - its ok

and she left

sachin to himself-aaj toh bohot accha din hai, haayeee tina meri baaho me

the guy was passing by

guy - oye pagal ho gaya hai, khud se baate kar raha hai

sachin - tu apna kaam kar, aur nikal yaha se

the guy ran away

sachin was standing there when kv came and saw sachin and comes to him and holds his collar and says " tu meri purvi se dur rahe samjha warna tera woh haal karunga ki tu zindagi bhar yaad rakhega

and left from there

sachin - "meri purvi" interesting matlab kv loves purvi in fact purvi too feels the same for kv aur isiliye purvi kal mujhse keh rahi thi ki hume hamare plan k baare me kv ko bata dena chahiye ab toh in dono premiyo ko milwane k liye kuch karna padega.

after some time

kv, D , ishita and tina were sitting in the canteen

and then sachin and purvi arrives holding each others hand

kv was very angry seeing them together ,

sachin - hum dono aap sab se kuch kehna chahte hai

D - kya?

purvi - woh... (looking at kv)

sachin - woh mai aur purvi ek dusre se pyar karte hai

kv was hell shocked

and got up with jerk

kv - what

tina - kya hua kv why are you so shocked

kv - nn...nothing (comes forward and hugs sachin) congrats , bohot kam log hote hai is duniya me jinhe apna pyar milta hai

saying this he left with tears in his eyes (guys quite difficult to even imagine kv crying and I am really sorry I am doing this in fact I am feeling very bad but don't worry soon kv will be smiling)

D understood but he thought to leave kv alone for some time

D - congratulations

ishita hugs purvi and says - congratulations purvi

tina too congratulate them and went behind kv

kv was having tear in his eyes when tina tapped his shoulder he immediately wipes his tears and turned back

tina - are you ok

kv nods his head

tina - kv I know tum us purvi se pyar karte ho but woh tumse pyar nahi karti kv just forget her she is like a passing cloud, she betrayed you kv

kv(angrily) - just stop it tina, purvi is not a passing cloud haan mai janta hu that she don't love me but she didn't betrayed me , usne toh kabhi kaha hi nahi tha ki woh mujhse pyar karti hai, tina please leave me alone

tina leaves

and kv was really hurt

here in the canteen

D - mujhe jana hoga ishita tum b chalo mere saath

ishita nods and they both left

sachin -thankyou so much purvi

purvi - you are welcome

and they were chit chating when tina enters canteen and saw them talking she don't know why but she wasn't feeling good to see sachin and purvi together

while ishita went to library and D went to kv

D - kv are you alright

kv - haan main thik hu

D - par...

kv - I know par agar purvi khush hai toh mai b khush hu

and kv left from there

D - yeh pyar b kitna ajeeb hai kisiko b badal sakta hai , kavin khanna jo itna ziddi hai woh b badal chuka hai unbelievable

next day everyone was present in the classroom

prof. arrived

prof. - I am here to give you all a good news

the students shouts expect kavin and purvi , both were looking at each other

prof.- soo the good news is that our college have arranged a prom night for you all

the students were shouting

prof.-but you have to be there with your partners and your dresses should be matching to your partners or else you will not be allowed to enter the prom night

all students were happy

in the canteen

D(sits on his knees)-ishita kya tum prom night par meri partner banogi

ishita nods her head in yes

sachin asks the same to purvi and she too agrees

kavin was very upset

then tina asks kv and he too agrees

at night in ishita's house

ishita got a call from D

ishita - hello

D - hello

ishita - toh kya decide kiya hai kal prom night par tum konsi dress pehnoge

D - I think hume yellow colour ki dress pehenni chahiye

ishita - Dushyant hame prom night par jana hai circus me nahi

D - what do you mean meri choice acchi nai hai

ishita - exactly, hum log purple colour ki dress pehnege

D - nahi tumhe agar purple pehanni hai toh pehno mai toh yellow hi pehnenuga

ishita - ok mai b purple hi pehnenugi ek baar phir se soch lena agar meri dress kisi aur ladke se match ho gayi toh mai uske saath chali jaungi

D - what? nahi mai...b purple hi pehen luga

ishita - good

here in kavin's home

tina came to his room

kv's eyes were red it was clearly seen that he was crying since long time

kv - are tina tum yaha

tina - haan maine hum dono k liye dress select ki hai hum dono blue colour ki dress pehnenge

kv(not interested) -ok ise yaha rakh do aur tum jao

tina kept the dress and left

while in purvi's house

she got a phone call from sachin

sachin - hello

purvi - hii

sachin - kal tum konsa dress pehen rahi ho

purvi - pata nahi

sachin - tum na kal green colour ka dress pehenna ok

purvi - ok

next night

D came and he was wearing black jeans with black blazer and purple shirt

then ishita arrives in purple colours gown

she was looking so gorgeous that dushyant was lost in her beauty

tina arrives in blue gown she was also good

then sachin arrives he was wearing black jeans with black leather jacket and blue shirt

tina was disappointed to see sachin wearing blue colour

but she thought that kv too will be wearing blue and was eagerly waiting for kv

but sachin was happy that tina was wearing blue colour which was his dress colour as well

sachin - thankyou bhagwaanji ki aapne meri dress tina ki dress se match karwa di

soon kv arrives and everyone and especially tina was shocked to see him

and purvi too arrives from back and tina was soo angry to see her

.

.

kv was wearing a black three piece suit with red tie and red handkerchief in his pocket just like a gentle men

and purvi was wearing a saree of red and black colour

as kv turned back he saw purvi and was just lost in her

then tina came to kv

tina - kv tumne yeh dress q pehni maine toh tumhe dusri dress di thi na

kv - haan par woh mujhe fit nahi aarahi thi toh maine yeh pehenli

sachin was happy seeing them in matching dress as they will be partners now and sachin will be tina's partner

sachin - thank god my plan worked.

* * *

 **soo** **done with it**

 **I hope you people will like it**

 **And please doo review**

 **Lots of love**

 **Krissane**


	8. Chapter 8

**hii guys**

 **How are you all?**

 **I hope you all are good**

 **Soo here is the another chapter of my story**

 **Thank you soo much for the reviews**

 **Love you all**

 **And thanks to silent readers as well**

 **Friz-dear you can call me kris instead of dii**

* * *

Sachin - thank god my plan worked

flash back :

sachin came to prom night and he saw tina in blue gown

he was lost in her

he thought that kavin will also be wearing blue but when he came out he saw kavin in black and red dress

soo he got an idea

he went to his house and wears blue shirt

and calls purvi

purvi - hello

sachin - hello purvi meri green dress par coffee gir gayi hai toh maine black and red combine colour ki dress pehni hai soo tum b usi colour ki dress pehenna

purvi - ohh god tum mujhe abhi bata rahe ho, ok mai dekhti hu

and she cuts the call

here sachin - yess ab purvi apne romeo k saath aur mai apni juliet k saath nai nahi agar kv romeo hai toh purvi uski juliet hogi toh mai aur tina kya hue, heer ranjha haan yeh thik hai, aur mai apni heer k saath

flash back ends

back to prom night

sachin - ab hume toh apne partners change karne hoge

purvi - haan aur tina tumhari partner hogi

kv (to sachin)- par tumhe koi problem toh nahi hai agar purvi meri partner bane toh

sachin - noo not at all , (and then thinks)-mujhe kya problem hogi mujhe toh meri tina mil gayi

the principal:  
good evening students

welcome to prom night I hope you people will enjoy

soo I handover the rest of the night to our hosts Charlie and ranvijay

Charlie-welcome to prom night

ranvijay-we are your host ranvijay and

Charlie- and Charlie.. ...we hope that you are enjoying

ranvijay -soo lets begin the night with a dance competition. you guys will dance with your partners.

Charlie- ranvijay kyo na is dance competition ko aur interesting banaya jaye

ranvijay - woh kaise

Charlie- tumhe kuch samajhme nahi aata hai, mera matlab hai k is simple couple dance ko paper dance bana diya jaye

ranvijay - interesting... I agree with Charlie soo are you guys ready for paper dance

all students shouts- whhhooooo

they arrange the papers

and the music starts

(galliya from ek villain)

(they were dancing)

kavin's hand was on purvi's waist and purvi hand was on kavin's shoulder

o yahin doobe din mere

yahi hote hai sawere

yahin marna aur jeena

yahi mandir aur madeena

(all the couples were lost in each other)

teri galliya, galliya teri galliya

mujhko bhaavein galliya teri galliya

teri galliya, galliya teri galliya

yunhi tadpavein galliya teri galliya

tu meri neendo me sota hai

tu mere ashqo me rota hai

sargoshi si hai khayalo me

tu na ho phir bhi tu hota hai

hai sila tu mere dard ka

mere dil ki duaayein hai

teri galliya, galliya teri galliya

mujhko bhaavein galliya teri galliya

yunhi tadpavein galliya teri galliya

they were lost in each other and the music stops

some of the couples were out

then they folds the paper

they were very close to each other

and the music starts

( jeena jeena from Badlapur)

hmm hmm

dehleez pe mere dil ki

jo rakhe hai tune kadam

tere naam pe meri zindagi

likh di mere hamdam

(kavi were lost in each other )

haan seekha maine jeena jeena

kaise jeena

haan seekha maine jeena mere hamdam

na seekha kabhi jeena jeena

kaise jeena

na seekha maine jeena kaise jeena tere bina hamdam

dehleez pe mere dil ki

jo rakhe hai tune kadam

tere naam pe meri zindagi

likh di mere hamdam

and the music stops

some other couples were out, now only four couples were left

sachin - tina

ishita - dushyant

kavin - purvi

and

priya-raj (an imaginary couple)

they folds the paper

now purvi's feets were on kavin's feet

and the rest of the couples were in the same position like kavi

the music starts

raabta (from agent vinod)

kehte hai

khuda ne is jahaan me

sabhi k liye kisina kisi ko banaya har kisi k liye

tera milna hai us rab ka ishara

mano mujhko banaya tere jaise hi kisi k liya

kuch toh hai tujhse raabta

kuch toh hai tujhse raabta (kavi were lost in each other)

kaise hu jaane hume kya pata

kuch toh hai tujhse raabta

tu humsafar hai phir kya fikar hai

jeene ki wajah yehi hai marna isi ke liye

(priya and raj lost their balance)

kehte hai

khuda ne is jahaan me

sabhi k liye kisi na kisi ko banaya

har kisi k liye

kuch toh hai tujhse raabta

kuch toh hai tujhse raabta

kaise hum jaane hume kya pata

kuch toh hai tujhse raabta

and the music stops

now only three couples were left

sachin - tina

ishita - dushyant

and

kavin - purvi

they folds the paper

and now kavin holds her ( purvi) up by her waist(I hope you guys understood)

the music starts

( dil ibadat from tum mile )

dil ibadat kar raha hai

dhadkane meri sun

tujhko mai kar lu haasil lagi hai yahi dhun

zindagi ki shakh se lu kuch hasin pal le chun

(sachin and tina lost their balance)

tujhko mai kar lu hasil lagi hai yahi dhun

dil ibadat kar raha hai

dhadkane meri sun

tujhko mai kar lu haasil lagi hai yahi dhun

(ishyant lost their balance)

zindagi ki shakh se lu kuch hasin pal mai chun

tujhko mai kar lu haasil lagi hai yahi dhun

jo bhi jitne pal jeeyu

unhe tere sang jeeyu

jo bhi kal ho ab tera use tere sang jeeyu

jo bhi saanse mai bharoo unhe tere sang bharoo

chahe jo ho raasta use tere sang chalu

dil ibadat kar raha hai

dhadkane meri sun

tujhko mai kar lu haasil lagi hai yahi dhun

the music stops

but kavi were lost in each other

they came to trance by the voice of claps

ranvijay - soo ladies and gentlemen put your hands together for kavin and purvi

Charlie - made for each other couple

there was a huge sound of claps for kavi

ranvijay - soo mr. kavin and miss purvi please come on stage

they both went on stage and ranvijay and Charlie gives them a bouquet and a chocolate hamper

all the students were sitting on there tables

and sachin- tina

ishita - dushyant

kavin - purvi

were sitting on a table

sachin - congrats kv and purvi

dushyant - congrats yaar , waise mai bhi yeh compilation jeet sakta tha agar purvi meri partner hoti toh...

ishita - what do you mean

D - baby mera matlab yeh tha ki...

ishita - kii...

D - nothing woh sab chodo na, waise kv and purvi were the stars of the night , they were looking like real couple

kv - I am sorry sachin

sachin - kis liye

kv - sab purvi ko mere saath. ...

sachin - its ok, I don't mind after all it was just a dance competition

kv - right

ishita - guys lets play a game

sachin - haan

kv - you guys carry on I need to leave

sachin - kv chalo khelte hai na

purvi - haan kv please don't go, trust me bohot maza aayega

after purvi's request kv can't resist so he sat to play a game

D - konsa game khel rahe hai hum

ishita - truth, promise , repeat ,dare or double dare

D - yeh konsa game hai

sachin - haan truth and dare suna hai par yeh kabhi nahi suna

purvi - yeh truth and dare jaisa hi hai, we will spin the bottle aur bottle jis par rukega use koi ek option from truth, repeat, promise or dare me se choose karna hoga, aur bottle ka end jis par hoga woh aapko batayega kya karna hai ,agar aap truth choose karte ho toh you have to answer a question truly, and if you choose promise then you have to promise something

ishita - aur agar aap repeat choose karte ho toh you have to repeat any sentence which is given by the person who is sitting opposite to you, aur if you choose dare then you will be given a dare and double dare is a punishment .

D - matlab

ishita - matlab agar aap kisi option ko karne se na bol rahe ho toh sab milkar aapko double dare denge

D - interesting.

purvi - soo common lets play

* * *

 **soo done with it**

 **Hope it was good**

 **Please do review**

 **Lots of love**

 **Krissane**


	9. Chapter 9

**hii guys**

 **I am back with another chapter**

 **thanks for the reviews**

 **And thanks to silent readers as well**

* * *

(I am really sorry guys I forgot to tell you people about there position)

so ishita was sitting and D was beside her, tina was sitting beside D and kv beside tina, purvi was sitting beside kv and sachin beside purvi

purvi - soo common lets play

ishita - bottle?

sachin - mai lata hu

and sachin went to bring a bottle

ishita - purvi kya tu mujhse apni place exchange kar sakti hai

purvi - q

ishita - kyuki mai dushyant k opposite baithna chahti hu

purvi - ok

and they exchanged there places

now ishi was sitting opposite of dushyant , and purvi was sitting opposite of kv, and sachin and tina were sitting opposite to each other

sachin came back

and the game begins

ishita spins the bottle

the bottle stops on sachin

ishita - toh bolo sachin truth, dare , promise, or repeat

sachin - ummmm...promise

ishita - tina batao kya promise karna hoga sachin ko

tina - sachin ko yeh promise karna hoga ki woh purvi ko humesha khush rakhega

sachin(thinks)-apni dost purvi ki khushi k liye hi toh mai kuch bhi kar sakta hu (and then speaks) I promise mai purvi ko humesha khush rakhuga

kv was really hurt

then they spins the bottle again

this time it stops on..dushyant

ishita(smiles) - dushyant batao tum kya choose karoge

D - I will choose repeat after all mai wahi bolna chahta hu jo meri ishita mujhe kahe

ishita -are you sure

D - one hundred percent

ishita - ok toh bolo"mai dushyant hemraj"

D - mai dushyant hemraj

ishita - gadha hu

D - ga...dha hu

every one was laughing

ishita - idiot hu

D - idiot hu

ishita - stupid hu

D - stu...pid hu

ishita - par phir bhi

D - par phir bhi

ishita - apni ishita se bohot pyar karta hu aur use kabhi chod kar nahi jaunga

D ( with bright smile)-apni ishita se bohot pyar karta hu aur use kabhi chod kar nahi jaunga

and they hugs each other

they spins the bottle again

this time it stops on kv

ishita - soo kv what will you choose

kv - truth

purvi - toh batao kya tumne kabhi kisi se saccha pyar kiya hai

kv - haan, I am in love with someone

every one stands up

ishita - wow kv tumne hum sabko bataya nahi , accha woh sab chodo aur batao kon hai woh...

purvi - aur uska naam kya hai

kv - uska naam...sorry guys next question for next spin

and everyone sits down

and kv spins the bottle

this time it stops on tina

tina - dare

sachin - are you sure

tina - of course I am sure

sachin - ok so yeh lo (gives her a juice glass)aur principal sir par gira do

purvi - sachin. ...kya bol rahe ho

tina - I am ready par tum saath me chalo

sachin - ok

tina holds sachin's hand

and drops the juice on principal's legs and as she drops the juice she quickly pull sachin, gives him a glass and ran away

principal-tumhe dikhai nai deta kya, how could you do this

sachin - I am really sorry sir, please forgive me please

principal-ok par sirf isiliye ki aaj tumhari prom night hai but don't do this again

and sachin went to the table

sachin - yeh kya kiya tumne

tina - maine kuch nai kiya jo kiya woh tumne kiya

sachin - tumse baat karna is waste of time

ishita - guys please stop it . chalo lets the game again

and she spins the bottle

this time it stops on purvi

purvi - I will choose promise

ishita - toh batao kv kya promise chahiye tumhe purvi se

kv - mujhe koi promise nahi chahiye purvi se

purvi - common kv you have to. ab batao kya promise chahiye tumhe mujhse

kv -ok toh tum jo promise karogi woh tum pura kar paogi

purvi - of course

kv - ok toh kya tum humesha mere saath reh sakti ho

every body was completely shocked

kv - I...mean kya tum humesha meri dost ban kar rahogi

purvi - I promise mai humesha tumhari dost ban kar rahungi

then ishita spins the bottle again

this time it stops on ishita

ishita - this time I will choose dare

D - ok my sweet ishita tumhara dare yeh hai ki tumhe sab k saamne mujhe propose karna hoga

ishita - what...have you lost it dushyant , mai tumhe propose kaise kar sakti hu

D - q nahi kar sakti

ishita - kyuki mai ladki hu

D - toh tumse aisa kisne kaha ki ladkiya propose nahi kar sakti

ishita - dekho dushyant mai tumhe propose nahi kar rahi hu

D - so are you ready for double dare

ishita - yes I am ready

D - ok toh tumhara double dare yeh hai ki tum mujhe sabke saamne propose karo

ishita - this is cheating

D - noo dear this is the game aur ab tumhare paas do options hai ya toh mujhe sab k saamne propose karo ya phir...

ishita - yaa phir. ...

D - yaa phir mujhe sab k samne propose karo

ishita - uuuggghhh...ok fine

and she stands up and goes near dushyant, takes a flower from flower bouquet and sits on her knees

ishita - dushyant I love you, mai tumse bohot pyar karti hu kya tum mere life partner banoge

D - yes

and they both hugs each other

then they spins the bottle again

this time it stops on sachin again

sachin - this time I will also choose dare

tina - ok soo tumhara dare yeh hai ki tum jis ladki se pyar karte ho use sabke saamne propose karo

every body was expecting that he will propose purvi

but sachin gets up and goes near tina, sits on his knees and says " tina I love you , mai tumse bohot pyar karta hu, I love you more than my life will you be my life partner, mai purvi se pyar nahi karta hu main uske saath natak kar raha tha

Every one was shocked

kv gets up angrily and holds sachin's collar

kv - yeh kya bakwaas kar raha hai. teri himmat kaise hui yeh sab karne ki tune purvi ko chot pohchayi main tujhe zinda nahi chodunga

and start beating him hard

every body tries to stop him but he was not ready to stop and as he was beating sachin tina was also feeling very bad or hurt

purvi - just stop it kv

kv looks at her and says " isne tumhe dhokha diya aur tum bol rahi ho ki main ise chod du

purvi - kyuki isne kuch galat nahi kiya

kv - matlab

purvi - matlab yeh ki main pehle se janti thi ki sachin tina se pyar karta tha , main toh bus uski help kar rahi thi taaki sachin aur tina ek ho jaye taaki tina ko yeh ahsaas ho ki woh sachin se pyar karti hai

kv - yeh tum kya keh rahi ho

purvi - yahi sach hai kv I don't love sachin

kv was really very happy after hearing this

* * *

 **soo I end up here**

 **I hope Iit was good**

 **Please do review**

 **Lots of love**

 **Krissane**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello lovely people**

 **How are you all?**

 **Hopefully you all are good**

 **Thank you so much for the lovely reviews**

 **And thanks to silent readers as well**

 **So you guys were hoping that now kavi will be together**

 **But it is not soo**

 **I just wanted to ask you people that weather I should end the story with in two three chapters or you want me to continue**

 **I will do as per your demand in your reviews**

 **Soo please tell me**

 **And yeah this chapter is little bit short but with a something exciting**

 **But the next chapter will surely be long**

* * *

kv was really happy after hearing this

he came to purvi, cups her face and says " kya tum sach bol rahi ho, tum sachin se pyar nahi karti ho"

purvi - haan kv I don't love him

tina (angrily)-tumne kya soch kar yeh sab kuch kiya purvi

purvi - yahi ki tum sachin se pyar karti ho

tina - I don't love sachin

sachin become teary

purvi - yes you do , agar tum sachin se pyar nahi karti toh tumhe bura nahi lagta jab sachin mujhse baat karta.  
bolo tina you was jealous right

tina - nooooo

purvi - yes you was because you are in love with sachin

tina - I think you are right, I am sorry sachin but I need some time to think about it

sachin - take your time

and then tina leaves

purvi also leaves with ishita

and sachin came to kv

sachin - I am sorry

kv - its ok in fact I am sorry tumhe itni chot lagi hai

sachin - its ok, waise maine apni feelings confess kar di hai , D ne bhi kar di hai par tum kab karoge

kv - ma...in kya confess

D - zyada natak karne ki zaroorat nahi hai hum jaante hai ki tum purvi se pyar karte ho ab jaldi bata do use isse pehle ki koi aur ...

kv - nahhiii. ...purvi sirf meri hai

D - toh bhai humne kab kaha ki woh teri nahi hai hum toh bus yeh keh rahe hai ki tu use bata de

kv - abhi nahi yaar main pehle confirm karna chahta hu ki purvi bhi mujhse pyar karti hai ya nai

sachin - thik hai par jaldi propose kar dena

kv - haan

they left the place

next morning

in st. joseph college

tina came to sachin and hugs him tightly

tina - kal raat maine bohot socha and I realised that I love you , I am so sorry

sachin - its ok and I love you too

tina - thanks for forgiving me

sachin - my pleasure , par mai yeh college chod kar jaa raha hu

tina - but why

sachin - kyuki dad chahte hai ki main USA jau

tina - mai b tumhare saath chalungi, mere liye bhi it will be new beginning

sachin - par...

tina - sachin main tumhare saath chal rahi hu and thats final

sachin - ok

tina went to purvi

tina - I am sorry purvi ho sake toh mujhe maaf kar dena

purvi - its ok, so can we be friends

tina - of course

and they hugs each other

sachin and tina bids good bye to everyone and went with the hope of new beginning and bright future together

(guys I want to tell you that tina's is genuine this time and yaa sachin and tina's character ends here)  
they four (kavi and ishyant) went for the classes

during classes the professor was teaching

kv - purvi chalo na bahar chalte hai this classes are really boring

purvi - nooo hum kahi nahi jaa rahe hai

kv - par q

purvi - kyuki mujhe classes attend karni hai

kv - but...

purvi - shhhhhhh

here ishyant

D - chalo na darling kahi ghumne chalte hai

ishita - nahi mujhe class attend karni hai

D - but

ishita - noo dushyant

the professor looks at them

prof. - kv, purvi , D and ishita leave the class right now

purvi - but sir

prof.- I said leave

they four left the class

outside the classroom

purvi - tumhari wajah se hum dono ko bhi class se nikal diya gaya

ishita - tum dono samajhte kya ho apne aap ko

purvi - mujhe tumse koi baat hi nahi karni kv

kv - purvi meri baat...

but purvi left

ishita - mujhe bhi tumse koi baat nahi karni

and she too left angrily

kv - ab kya kare

D - kuch toh karna hoga na

kv - sorry bolte hai

D - haan chal

they went to canteen where purvi and ishita were sitting

they orders two sandwich

and asks the waiter to give it to purvi and ishita

the waiter comes and keeps the sandwiches on the table

they both sees the sandwiches and looks at kv and D

there was sorry written on the sandwich with a smiling face

they both looks at it and smiles

then kv and D sighs and come near the table and sits beside them

they have a normal chit chat with spicy sandwiches

next day in the college

in the classroom

the professor arrives

professor: I have a good news for all of you

all students-what

prof.- the college has organised a camp in the jungle for five days

students-whhhooooo

prof. - is camp me aapko kaam karna hoga, cooking, washing every thing is that clear

students-yeess

prof. - hum log kal hi jayege

students-ok

prof. - toh kal sabhi ko sharp 6:00 am yaha aana hoga

students-yes

the professor leaves

kv - guys kitna maza aayega na

purvi - haan I am very excited about it

D - guys chalo hume packing bhi karni hai aur subah jaldi b toh aana hai

ishita - yaa right

and they bids good bye and went to there homes

* * *

 **so done with it**

 **Hope it was good**

 **Please do review and don't forget to tell me about what you think Weather to continue or not**

 **And pehla nasha pehla khumaar is in progress I will update it soon**

 **And student of the year character sketch will be updated by tomorrow**

 **Lots of love**

 **Krissane**


	11. Chapter 11

**hii guys**

 **Here is new chapter of my story**

 **Thanks for the reviews**

 **And thanks to silent readers as well**

 **So I have decided that I will continue my story**

* * *

next morning

6:00 am

every one reached near college campus with there luggage

D and kv were eagerly waiting for ishita and purvi

kv - yaar abhi tak aayi q nahi

D - bhai thoda wait kar aa jayegi

kv - yaar I can't wait to see her

D - abhi aise hi lagega jab girlfriend ban jayegi toh mere jaisi halat ho jayegi

kv - yaar chup kar

after some time

still purvi and ishita were not there

kv - Inteha ho gayi intezar ki aayi naa kuch khabar mere yaar ki

D - kv mere bhai aa jayege

and then ishita appears

D - woh dekh aa gayi

and they went to her

D - ishita purvi nahi aayi

ishita - nahi woh baadme aayegi

kv - par q

ishita - kyuki use kuch kaam hai...dushyant mera luggage uthana please

D - haan

D was holding ishita's luggage and kv left

D - ishita hum 5 din k liye jaa rahe hai hamesha k liye nahi

ishita - haan mujhe pata hai

D - toh phir itni saari bags lene ki kya zaroorat thi

ishita - toh tumhara matlab hai ki maine zyada luggage liya hai

D - exactly

ishita - tum ise zyada luggage bolte ho maine sirf teen bags aur ek handbag liya hai par tumse toh yeh bhi nahi pakda jaa raha hai na tum rehne do tumse nahi hoga main hi utha lungi

D - baby mera woh matlab nahi tha

ishita - toh kya matlab tha tumhara

D - mera matlab...

ishita - tum rehne do dushyant tumse nahi hoga mai utha lungi

D - baby mai utha raha hu na... (purvi was coming towards them)...woh dekho purvi bhi aa gayi. tum usse baate karo mai yeh luggage travels me rakh aata hu

and kv was really happy to see purvi and he was about to go but...

ishita ran towards purvi and hugs her

and dushyant went to keep the luggage

D (murmuring)-oh god, kya halat bana di hai meri, maine pyar kyun kiya

kv comes and taps his shoulder

D - aahh kon hai

kv - mai hu ...itna dar q raha hai

D - yaar jabse ishita ko propose kiya hai tabse yeh sab kaam karne pad rahe hai bhai ek advice hai tu purvi se pyar karta hai par kabhi use propose mat warna teri halat bhi mere jaisi ho jayegi

kv - yeh sahi hai tu girlfriend bana sakta hai par jab meri turn aayi toh mana kar raha hai

D - main tere bhale k liye bol raha hu

kv - oyee tu mera bhala karna chod aur apni girlfriend par dhyan de mujhe meri purvi se akele me kuch baat karni hai

D - accha ok

and D calls ishita and kv went towards purvi

purvi - hii kv

kv - hii purvi, tum itna late q ho gayi

purvi - actually mujhe samajh nahi aa raha tha ki mai kya lu toh...

kv (looking at her luggage)-toh tumne saara wardrobe hi le liya

purvi - what do you mean

kv - I mean I will help you.

and kavin holds purvi's luggage

while ishyant side

ishita - kya hua mujhe q bulaya

D murmurs- kya bolu

ishita - kya

D - haan woh...mai bol raha tha ki bus me hum saath baithenge

ishita - par purvi

D - purvi kv k saath baith jayegi

ishita - ok

professor -listen boys and girls we need to leave soo you can occupy your seats

all the students sits

ishyant were sitting together

and kavi were sitting together

after some time

ishita - I am bored

D - toh so jao

ishita - no way

D - toh phir kya kare

and they heard a voice they turned back and saw kv with guitar in his hand

(hum jo chalne lage from jab we met)

hum jo chalne lage chalne lage hain yeh raaste

aa ha ha manzil se behtar lagne lage hai yeh raaste

aao kho jaaye hum, ho jaye hum yun lapata

aao milo chale jana kaha na ho pata

hum jo chalne lage chalne lage hai yeh raaste

aa ha ha manzil se behtar lagne lage hai yeh raaste

baithe baithe aise kaise koi rasta naya sa mile

tu bhi chale main bhi chalu honge kam yeh tabhi faasle

aao tera mera na ho kisi se waasta

aao milo chale jana kaha na ho pata

hum jo chalne lage chalne lage hai yeh raaste

aa ha ha manzil se behtar lagne lage hai yeh raaste

aakhe khole ninde bole jaane kaisi jagi bekhudi

yaaha waha dekho kahan leke jaane lagi bekhudi

aao miljayega hoga jahan pe raasta

aao milo chale jana kaha na ho pata

hum jo chalne lage chalne lage hai yeh raaste

aa ha ha manzil se behtar lagne lage hai yeh raaste

and everyone claps for kv

purvi - wow kv tum itna accha gaate ho

kv - thankyou purvi

and soon they reached there destination

prof. - soo hum yaha aa gaye hai ab hume yaha camp lagana hai. soo are you guys ready

students- yes

they makes there tents

purvi and ishita were in the same tent

and kv and D were in the same tent

it was almost a night time

everybody was tired because of the journey as well as the tent making

they had their dinners and then they sits around the camp fire

ishita - guys lets do something

purvi - haan

D - par karenge kya

purvi - sunenge

D - kya

purvi - kv will sing a song and we all will listen to it

kv - noo

D - kv please

kv - noo yaar D

purvi - kv please mere liye gao na

as you all know kv can't deny purvi so he took his guitar and starts singing

music...

har pal meriyaan yadaan

yadaan vich ae tun

dil di gal main dassa

te dassa fir kinnu

teri meri, meri ik jind'di

ik jin'di what to do

jhoomu mai naachu main gaaun ke likhu

tere liye mai kya karu

dheere dheere se meri zindagi mein aana

dheere dheere se dil ko churana

tumse pyar hume hai kitna jaane jaana

tumse milkar tumko hai batana

sham wahi, kaam wahi

tere bin o sanam

nind nahi chain nahi

tere bin o sanam

teri meri, meri teri ik jind'di

ik jind'di what to do

jhoomu main nachu main gaaun k likhu

tere liye main kya karu

dheere dheere se meri zindagi mein aana

dheere dheere se dil ko churana

tumse pyar hume hai kitna jaane jana

tumse mikar tumko hai batana

teri meri story jaise big bang theory

main sunaun chori chori

tu mujhse door main yahaan pe majboor

shikva karu main yeh rab ko

ek din tum bin beete lage saal

mera hua bura haal

mera hua bura haal

haal kabhi apna mujhe to batao na

aur laut kar wapas kabhi mere paas aao na

sota hu kabhi rota hu

tere bin o sanam

paa kar sab kuch khota hoon

tere bina o sanam

teri meri meri teri ik jind'di

ik jind'di what to do

jhoomu main naachu gaaun ke likhu

tere liye main kya karu

dheere dheere se meri zindagi me aana

dheere dheere se dil ko churana

tumse pyar humein hai kitna jaan-e-jaana

tumse mil kar tumko hai batana

tumse milkar tumko hai batana

tumse milkar tumko hai batana

and everyone claps for him

purvi - kv tum bohot aacha gaate ho I love your voice

and then all the students went to sleep In there tents

in kv and D tent

kv was smiling continuously

D - kya baat hai aaj bohot smile kar raha hai

kv - haan aaj purvi ne bola that she loves my voice

D - don't worry mere bhai kuch dino baad woh I love you bhi bol degi

and kv blushes lightly

here in purvi's and ishita's tent

purvi - kv kitna accha gaata hai na

ishita - haan par tu q yeh soch rahi hai chal so jaa

and they slept

* * *

 **soo I end up here**

 **I hope it was upto the mark**

 **Please do review**

 **Lots of love**

 **Krissane**


	12. Chapter 12

**hello guys**

 **Here is the another chapter of my story**

 **Thanks for the reviews**

 **And thanks to silent readers as well**

* * *

they slept

next morning

they comes out of the tents

professor-today we should do something adventurous soo are you all ready

Students - yes sir

professor-soo you all have to struggle for everything. toh humare paas aaj kuch nahi hai. naa lakdi aur naa khana. aap k liye raw food items yaha isi forest mein chipa hua hai aur you all have to find it. and you have to cook food. soo you all have to decide your work and you all should be carefull because this forest have many wild animals. you all are dispersed

they all gathers in a group

kv- guys tum sab mein se khana kon bana sakta hai

all the girls raise their hands

kv - toh riya aur priya tum khana banaogi aur rina aur rahul tum dono pani laoge

D - aur raj tum priya aur riya ke saath yahi rukoge

kv - aur ishita aur D aur raashi aur mohit tum food items dhoondoge

D - ok aur purvi aur tu lakdi dhoondoge right

kv - haan

and they all went for there mission

on kavi side

both were searching for the wooden sticks

purvi - kv yeh dekho

kv - nahi purvi yeh gili hai isse aag nahi jal payegi

purvi - kv mujhe samajh nahi aata ki tumhe har ladki gili q lagti hai

kv - kyuki tum jo bhi lakdi mujhe bata rahi ho woh sab gili hai

purvi - hum kabse chale hi jaa rahe hai , is tarah hum raasta bhatak jayenge kv

kv - purvi don't worry main hu na tumhare saath

suddenly purvi sits down on the stone

purvi - uuuufffff

kv turns

kv - kya hua purvi

purvi - mujhse aur chalna nahi hoga kv mere pair dard kar rahe hai

kv - but purvi hum is tarah jungle mein nahi ruk sakte

purvi - q nahi ruk sakte

kv - because it is dangerous

purvi - I am sorry kv par mai nahi chal paungi

kv - ok

and he picks her up in his strong arms

purvi - kv kya kar rahe ho. utaro mujhe

kv - tum chal nahi paa rahi ho toh mein tumhe utha raha hu

purvi - par tum mujhe utha kar thak jaoge aur phir tum bhi nahi chal paoge aur main bhi nahi

kv - purvi I know tum thodi moti ho aur bhari bhi ho par mai bhi KAVIN KHANNA hu itni jaldi nahi thakne wala

purvi - what? tumne mujhe moti kaha aur bhari bhi

kv - tum ho toh koi kya kar sakta hai

purvi - kv, mujhe tumse koi baat hi nahi karni mujhe neeche utaro

kv - purvi I am sorry main mazak kar raha tha

purvi - really , mazaak. agar yeh mazak tha toh bohot hi bura mazaak tha, ab mujhe neeche utaro

kv - purvi maine sorry bola na

purvi - kv neeche utaaro

kv - noooo

purvi - kv maine kaha neeche utaro

kv - maine bhi kaha noo, main tumhe neeche nahi utarunga purvi

and they heard a lions scream

and purvi hugs kavin tightly and kavin smiles(kv was still holding her in his arms)

purvi - kv yeh kiski aawaz thi

kv - lion ki

purvi - kv agar usne mujhe khaa liya toh...

kv - nahi khayenga main apni purvi ko kuch nahi hone dunga

purvi - thankyou kv

kv - you are always welcome but tum bhool rahi ho tum mujhse naaraz ho

purvi immediately separate from hug

purvi -tum mujhe neeche utaro

kv - baby tum bhool rahi ho ki yaha lion hai

purvi - tum mujhe dara rahe ho

kv - nahi toh, main sirf tumhe bata raha hu

purvi - kv... ab main thik hu mujhe neeche utaro

kv - on one condition

purvi - kya

kv - tum mujhe maaf kar do

purvi - ok maaf kar diya

kv - sach

purvi - haan sach

then he makes her stand properly

kv - ab chalo chalte hai late ho rahe hai

purvi - haan par jana kaha hai

kv -lakdi dhoondne

purvi - woh toh mujhe bhi pata hai par kis raaste se jana hai

kv -yaha...yeh konsa raasta hai

purvi - matlab

kv - matlab hum raasta bhatak gaye hai purvi

purvi - what

kv - I am sorry purvi

purvi - ab sorry bolne se kya hoga, chalo raasta dhoondte hai

kv - chalo

and they start searching for the way out of the forest

here on the camp site

every one had finished there work and were back to the camp site

D - yeh kv aur purvi abhi tak aaye q nahi

ishita - haan mujhe bohot tension ho rahi hai

D - mujhe lagta hai shayad woh log raasta bhatak gaye hai. hume unhe dhoondna chahiye waise bhi andhera hone wala hai

and they went to search kavi

here on kavi's side

it was almost night time

they were walking continously

purvi - kv hum kabse chale hi jaa rahe hai

kv - haan , purvi par humare paas koi option nahi hai

purvi - toh matlab hum chalte rahe

kv - haan

purvi - dekho kv ab main nahi chal sakti. hum yahi rukte hai waise bhi andhera ho gaya hai toh sab hume dhoondege toh q na hum unka yahi wait kare.

kv - ok

and he was going

purvi - are tum kaha jaa rahe ho

kv - lakdi lene

purvi - q

kv - purvi hum andhere mein kaise rahenge, isiliye lakdi dhoondne jaa raha hu

purvi - main bhi tumhare saath chalti hu

kv - nahi tum bohot thak gayi ho tum baitho mai dhoond kar lata hu

purvi - nahhiii . main yaha akeli nahi reh sakti. muj...he dar lagta hai

kv - accha ok chalo

and they collect the sticks and burns them

and they sits beside the fire

and kv was smiling continuously

purvi - hum raasta bhatak gaye hai. yaha is jungle mein baithe hai aur tum has rahe ho

kv - haan

purvi - q

kv - kuch old memories yaad kar ke

purvi - konsi memories

kv - purvi tumhe yaad hai humari first meeting

purvi - of course, kitna jhagda kiya tha humne

kv - that too in the first meeting

purvi - haan aur tum mujhe miss bakbak bulate the

kv - haan par tum toh mujhe pata nahi kya kya bulati thi

purvi - well, mai tumhe sirf mr. Richie rich bulati thi

kv - really, aur woh deaf aur blind kon bolta tha

purvi - haan , and I am sorry for that, waise tum bhi toh mujhe miss bakbak bulate the

kv - yeah toh I am for that

purvi - waise tum mujhe miss bakbak q bulate the

kv - woh tum bohot zyada bolti ho na isliye

purvi - kyyyyaaaa?

kv - nahi I mean mujhe us waqt lagta tha ki tum zyada bolti ho

purvi - really

kv - haan purvi par I swear ab meri soch badal gayi hai, ab main woh sab nahi sochta hu

purvi - toh kya sochte ho tum mere baare mein

kv - main yeh sochta hu ki tum ek bohothi sweet, cute aur beautiful person ho. aur...

purvi - aur

kv - aur ek true friend ho

purvi - ok

kv - waise tum mere baare mein kya sochti ho

purvi - well tum bohot...bade gadhe ho

kv - kya

and purvi starts running and kv started chasing her

and finally chases her and started tickling her

purvi - hahaha. ...kv chodo

kv - main gadha hu

purvi - nahhiii...tum bohot aache ho ab please chod do. I am sorry

kv leaves her

and after little chitchat they slept.

* * *

 **so I end up here today**

 **Hope it was good**

 **Please do review**

 **And guys I will not be updating any of my story because my exams are going to start**

 **So stories will not be updated till my diwali vacations starts**

 **I will try my best to update as soon as possible ( pinky swear)**

 **And as student of**

 **the year is already typed so I will update it by tomorrow**

 **Hope you all will understand my problem**

 **Because studies are my first priority**

 **And yeah I will be activate on pm to chat with my lovely friends**

 **Lots of love**

 **Krissane**


	13. Chapter 13

hii **guys**

 **Long time yaar**

 **finally exams over**

 **Soo here is the another chapter of my story**

 **Thanks for the reviews**

 **And thanks to silent readers as well**

* * *

recap-kavi were lost in jungle. then they spent some sweet moments with each other.

next morning

kv woke up and saw purvi, and his lips form a curve line with a sugary sweet smile.

kv - kitni cute lagti hai sote hue

and he went near her and sits beside purvi and was starring at purvi

she woke up and saw kv starring at her

purvi - what are you doing?

kv came out of trance with her voice

kv - woh...ma...main...kuch nahi

purvi - kv mujhe bhook lagi hai

kv - bhook toh mujhe bhi lagi hai. main khane ke liye kuch dekhta hu

purvi - please jaldi

kv - ok

and he went to search food items

he searched every where and finally got an apple

he went back

as purvi saw apple in his hand, she snatched it and took a bite

kv was looking at her

purvi - I am sorry mujhe bohot bhook lagi thi...yeh lo tum bhi khao

kv - nahi tum khalo mujhe bhook nahi hai

purvi - are you a human being

kv - matlab

purvi - I mean kal se tumne kuch nahi khaya aur tumhe bhook bhi nahi lagi aisa toh sirf superman and all hi kar sakte hai toh I was asking ki tum human being ho na

kv - purvi. ...mai human being hu but...

purvi - no but...chalo mere saath khao

kv - ok

they ate it together

and then they saw D and ishita with other students coming towards them

D - tum dono kaha the

kv - woh actually lakdi lene aaye the par is jungle mein kho gaye the toh...

D - tu thik haina

kv - yeah, I am fine

ishita - purvi are you alright

purvi - yaa

and they went back to the camp site

purvi and kv went to change, after they changed, they came out and had their meal. and went to there tents to take some rest

after taking some rest they came out. and they saw a bus

kv - yeh yaha

prof. - haan hume aaj nikalna hai

purvi - par humara trip toh paach din ka tha na . aur abhi toh sirf char din hue hai

prof. - haan par mr. Rajeev chahte hai ki hum aaj hi laut jaaye

kv - par q

D -tum saari raat gayab the toh uncle ko bohot tension ho gayi thi toh uncle ne aaj hi wapas aane k liye bola hai.

kv - ohh god yeh dad bhi na

purvi - ok chalo

they sits in the bus and moved to their destination

they all slept in the bus as they were very tired

they reached the college and went to their homes

next day

in the college

kv , purvi, ishita and D were attending the classes

purvi (to kv)- kv I am bored

kv touches her head

kv - fever toh nahi hai toh phir

purvi - kya matlab

kv - matlab yeh ki tumhe classes bor ho raha hai matlab tumhe kuch hua hai, maybe you are sick

purvi - kv just shut up. ...mujhe bohot bor ho raha hai, chalo hum kahi bahar chalte hai

kv - ab toh I am sure you are sick

purvi - kv , tum mujhe lekar chal rahe ho yaa main jau

kv - are main chal raha hu na

as professor was writing something on the board so they moved out of the class

kv - class se toh hum bhaag aaye par jana kaha hai

purvi - hum ice cream khane chalte hain ... . nahi movie dekhne chalte hain...nahi shopping chalte hai...  
...nahi hum restaurant chalte hai...

kv-purvi relax hum sab jagah jayenge

purvi - par ek din mein kaise possible hai

kv - uumm...hum pehle shopping par chalte hai phir restaurant jayenge phir ice cream aur phir movie

purvi - wow kv tum bohot aache ho

kv - thankyou, ab chale

purvi - haan chalo

they went to the mall

purvi went to different shops but she didn't like anything

kv - purvi hum kabse ghoom rahe hai tum kuch le kyu nahi rahi

purvi - kv mujhe kuch pasand toh aana chahiye na

finally purvi found a beautiful floor touch gown , she looks at its price , it was 30,000

so she leaves it

but was looking at it with a smile and kv saw her looking at the dress , he looks at the dress and smiles

and shops some dresses and was about to pay for it

kv - kya kar rahi ho main pay kar deta hu

purvi - kv main pay kar rahi hu na

kv immediately gives the credit card to the cashier

kv - ab maine de diya hai soo no arguments aur waise bhi hume restaurant jana hai chalo

and they headed towards the restaurant

they went in the restaurant

kv pulls the chair for purvi

purvi sits on it

they orders some food and ate it

and then went to the ice cream parlour

kv - purvi tum konsi ice cream khaogi

purvi - uumm chocolate sundae

kv - ok toh 2 chocolate sundae

the waiter brought ice cream

they ate ice cream

they came out of the ice cream parlour

purvi - thankyou kv

kv - thankyou kis liye

purvi - mera day itna special banane k liye , I mean maine kabhi classes bunk nahi ki hai , this is the first time and you know what I am enjoying it very much

kv - really, waise thanks toh mujhe kehna chahiye

purvi - woh kis liye

kv - mera day special banane k liye

purvi - kv maine tumhara day special nahi banaya tumne mera day special banaya hai

kv - pata hai purvi maine bohot saare classes bunk kiye but mujhe kabhi itna maza nahi aaya...I mean maine kabhi itna enjoy nahi kiya...par aaj itna enjoy kiya kyuki tum mere saath ho isiliye thankyou soo much purvi

purvi - accha

kv - haan I am serious

purvi - ok par ab hume movie dekhne jaana hai warna hum late ho jayege

kv - ok chalo

they headed towards the theatre

they saw the posters of "shaandar" and "prem ratan dhan paayo"

purvi - chalo jaldi movie shuru ho jayegi

and she was about to move towards the prem ratan dhan payo section

kv - waha kyu jaa rahi ho hume toh shaandar dekhni hai na

purvi - tumse yeh kisne kaha

kv - toh matlab hum prem ratan dhan paayo dekhne aaye the

purvi - of course , hum log salman khan ki movie ka first show kaise miss kar sakte hai

kv - tumhe salman khan pasand hai

purvi - haan mujhe salman khan bohot pasand hai. ...I am crazy about him. ...you know what I just love him

kv (slightly jealous)-salman khan aur handsome...I mean just look at him aur ab toh uski age bhi

purvi - ohh really , dekho kv tum salman ke against ek word bhi nahi bologe , do you get that aur waise b salman is the only handsome person. ab baate band karo aur chalo warna hum movie ki beginning miss kar denge

kv - par mujhe alia bhatt ki movie dekhni hai

purvi - ok toh tum woh dekho main prem ratan dhan paayo dekhungi

kv - par hum saath movie dekhne wale the right

purvi - haan toh thik hai tum bhi mere saath chalo

kv - ok

and they watched the movie

and came out of the theatre

purvi - kitni acchi movie thi na

kv - itni b acchi nahi thi

purvi - par mujhe bohot acchi lagi aur mujhe acchi lagi matlab aachi hai in fact mai soch rahi thi ki kyu na hum kal phir se aa jaye

kv - no way purvi

purvi - yess kv

kv - but

purvi - please

kv - main tumhe dvd lakar dunga tum uspar dekh lena

purvi - sach ...phir toh main roz movie dekhungi

kv - ab chale hum late ho rahe hai

purvi - ok

and they went to there homes

* * *

 **Soo I end up here today**

 **hope it was upto the mark**

 **Please do review**

 **And soty and pnpk will be updated soon**

 **Lots of love**

 **Krissane**


	14. Chapter 14

**hii guys**

 **I am back with another chapter**

 **thanks for all the reviews**

 **And thanks to silent readers as well**

 **And soo sorry for delayed updates**

* * *

next morning

in the college

kv and D were sitting together

D - kv , I think tujhe purvi ko apne dil ki baat bata deni chahiye, I think she too loves you

kv - haan, I think you are right , main aaj hi purvi ko apne dil ki baat bata dunga

D - thats great

but they were unaware that someone was listening there conversation

after some time

kv comes to purvi

kv - purvi mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai

purvi - haan bolo

kv - woh...abhi nahi ...I mean hum aaj shaam ko mil sakte hai

purvi - haan par kaha

kv - hotel paradise , tonight 8:00 pm

purvi - ok

and she was about to leave when kv holds her hand

she turns and kv gives her a gift wrapped box

purvi - yeh...

kv - main chahta hu ki aaj shaam tum yeh dress pehen kar aao

purvi - par

kv - please

purvi - ok done

and they went to there homes

in purvi's house

purvi was sitting on couch

purvi - kv ne mujhe q bulaya hoga, shayad use kuch baat karni hai , par kya ...yeh toh waha jakar hi pata chalega

she opens the box

it contains a floor touch gown which purvi saw in the mall

purvi - wow yeh toh wahi hai gown jo maine mall mein ...matlab kv mere liye yeh gown laya hai...par yeh toh bohot expensive hai ...  
..nahi mai yeh nahi le sakti , main aaj hi kv ko yeh gown wapas kar dungi

at night

purvi was trying to select a dress

ishita comes to her house

ishita - purvi tu kya kar rahi hai?

purvi - dress select kar rahi hu

ishita - par q , I mean kv ne tujhe gown diya haina toh woh pehen

purvi - kya tujhe pata tha is baare mein aur tune mujhe bataya bhi nahi

ishita - haan woh dushyant ne bataya tha , ab bata tu wob dress q nahi pehen rahi hai

purvi - nahi woh bohot expensive hai isiliye main kv ko aaj hi wapas kar dungi , ab tu woh chod aur bata main kya pehnu

ishita picks a dress for her

purvi wears it

ishita applies makeup on her face

ishita - wow purvi you are looking gorgeous

purvi - thanks

ishita - ab jaldi jaa , kv wait kar raha hai

purvi - ok , bye

ishita - bye

they hugs each other

and purvi leaves

here in kv's house

kv - aaj purvi ko apne dil ki baat bata dunga , kitni beautiful lagegi na woh us gown mein

at night

in the hotel

purvi arrives in the hotel

she was moving inside when someone blocks her way

kv was eagerly waiting for purvi

and then purvi arrives

she was wearing a white one piece

kv was lost admiring her beauty

purvi comes to him and gives him a box

purvi - I am sorry kv par mai yeh nahi rakh sakti

kv - par kyu

purvi - bus aisehi , par main yeh nahi rakh sakti yeh bohot expensive hai , yeh sab chodo aur batao tumne mujhe yaha kyu bulaya hai

kv - woh actually main tumse kuch kehna chahta tha

purvi - haan bolo

kv - purvi I love you , main tumse bohot pyar karta hu , will you be mine forever. I promise main humesha tumhara khayal rakhunga. kabhi tumhari aakho me aasu nahi aane dunga.

purvi - kya? kv tum yeh sab soch bhi kaise sakte ho , I don't love you kv , main tumse pyar nahi karti , aur aaj jo tumne kiya hai naa uske baad toh tum mere dost banne ke bhi layak nahi ho

and she left the place angrily

kv was hell shocked , tears were continously flowing from his eyes

kv too leaves the place

at night

3:00 am

kv's house

dushyant was very tensed

he was waiting for kv

and kv arrives

he was not in condition to stand

he was drunk

his eyes were red

it was clearly seen that he was crying since long time

kv - purvi don't love me D woh mujhse pyar nahi karti hai , main kaise jee paunga purvi ke bina

he faints

D - purvi ne kv ko naa kaha , mujhe ishita se baat karni hogi

he calls ishita

D - hello ishita

ishita - hello dushyant , itni raat ko call kiya kuch problem hai kya

D - haan woh purvi ne kv ko naa kaha hai

ishita - what? aise kaise ho sakta hai , main abhi purvi se baat karti hu

D - ok , bye

ishita - bye

ishita rushes to purvi's house

she calls purvi

purvi - hello ishita

ishita - purvi main bahar hu jaldi door khol

purvi - par ...ok kholti hu

she opens the door

they moved in the room

purvi - kya hua itni raat ko tu yaha

ishita - haan tujhse kuch baat karni thi

purvi - haan bol

ishita - tune kv ko naa q bola

purvi - kyuki main usse pyar nahi karti

ishita - dekh purvi , mujhse jhoot bolne ki koshish bhi mat karna , main jaanti hu ki tu kv se bohot pyar karti hai

purvi - mujhe is baare me koi baat nahi karni

ishita - karni padegi purvi , tujhe sach batana hoga

purvi - toh sach yeh hai ki main kv se pyar nahi karti

ishita - toh meri kasam kha

and she keeps purvi's hand on her head

purvi pulls her hand and started crying

purvi - haan main kv se pyar karti hu

ishita - toh phir tune kv ko naa q bola purvi

purvi - woh...

* * *

 **soo I end up here today**

 **soo sorry for the short update**

 **will try to update soon**

 **Hope it was upto the mark**

 **Please do review**

 **Lots of love**

 **Krissane**


	15. Chapter 15

**hii guys**

 **Long time no see**

 **soo was quite busy in Christmas and New year**

 **Soo belated merry Christmas and a happy new year**

 **May this new year brings lots of happiness and joy in your life**

 **Thanks for the reviews**

 **And thanks to silent readers as well**

* * *

purvi - woh **********************

ishita - kya , aise kaise ...purvi hume abhi kv aur dushyant se baat karni hogi

purvi - nahi ishita , promise mee tu un dono ko kuch nahi batayegi , promise

ishita - par purvi

purvi - ishita please

ishita - ok promise main un dono ko kuch nahi bataungi

next morning

in the college

kv didn't came to college

and purvi was very tensed

she was moving too and fro

but no sign of kv

purvi was quite worried about him

one week passed but kv was not seen in the college

after one week

in morning

in the college

purvi was going to library and suddenly she collide with him , the person for she was waiting since one week , she was dieing to see him

and finally today she saw him that too in very week condition

they both were lost in each other

they just wanted to hug each other tightly

but...

they were looking at each other with teary eyes

background music

( hamari adhuri kahani from humari adhuri kahani )

paas aaye dooriya phir bhi kam na hui

ek adhuri si hamari kahani rahi

aasma ko zameen yeh zaroori nahi jaa mile...jaa mile

ishq saccha wahi jisko milti nahi manzile...manzile

the bell rang and they both came back to reality

and purvi leaves

and tears rolled out from kv's eyes

kv was sitting in the campus

guy - kv bohot din hue tumhara gaana sune hue please aaj hum sab ke liye ek gaana gaao naa

students-haan kv please ek baar please

kv - nahi guys aaj nahi phir kabhi

D - common yaar kv please ek song hi toh gaana hai please

and finally kv agrees

he takes the guitar in his hand

and he saw purvi standing in the corridor

kv starts singing

(humari adhuri kahani from humari adhuri kahani)

music. ...

rang the noor tha jab kareeb tu tha

ek jannat sa tha yeh jahan

baat ki ret pe kuch mere naam sa

likh ke chod gaya tu kahan

hamari adhuri kahani

humari adhuri kahani

(tear were flowing from purvi's eyes)

humari adhuri kahani

humari adhuri kahani

khush hu se teri yuhi takra gaye

(purvi leave from there with teary eyes)

chalte chalte dekho naa hum kahan aa gaye

(as kv saw near the corridor he didn't found purvi)

jannate agar yahi tu dikhe q nahi

chand sooraj sabhi hai yahaan

intezar tera sadiyo se kar raha

pyasi baithi hai kabse yahan

humari adhuri kahani

humari adhuri kahani

humari adhuri kahani

humari adhuri kahani

(and he end the song)

and he too walks away

purvi's house

purvi was sitting on the bed her head was buried in her legs

and she was crying badly

( background music )

mehta jiya naa maraa

hayee ve daso main ki kara

dil jude bina hi toot gaye

haath mile bina hi chuth gaye

khel khele kismat nee

baar baar rondh aakhiya

tennu jo naa vekh sakiya

kata mein kive din

teri sou tere bin main toh jiya naa jaye

(here kv was driving his car in full speed and suddenly stopped the car with thud and started crying)

chan se jo toote koi sapna

jag soona soona lage

jag soona soona lage koi rahe na jab apna

jag soona soona lage

jag soona

(both of them were crying very badly)

hai toh yeh q hota hai

jab yeh dil rota hai

roye sisak sisak ke hawaye jag soona lage

chan se jo toote koi sapna

jag soona soona lage

jag soona soona lage

koi rahe na jab apna

* * *

 **soo I end up here today**

 **Hope it was good**

 **i know it was quite sad**

 **Please do review**

 **Lots of love**

 **Krissane**


	16. Chapter 16

**hiii guys**

 **I am back**

 **soo haapppiiieeee after a long time**

 **Finally exams over**

 **Hopefully I will score good**

 **Anyways here is the next chapter**

 **Hope you all will like it**

 **And thanks for the reviews guys**

 **And thanks to silent readers as well**

RECAP-purvi said no to kv's proposal because of some reasons and the last chapter was really emotional

so lets start:

the days were passing and kavi's relationship was becoming worse they were not talking to each other

and due to this ishyant were very tensed

one day kv calls purvi

purvi picks up the call

purvi - hello

kv - hello

purvi - kv... tum

kv - purvi meri baat dhyan se suno abhi adhe ghante mein mujhe eco point par milo

purvi - eco point?

kavin - haan

purvi - dekho kv mere paas time nahi hai main nahi aa rahi hu

kavin - thik hai tumhari marzi par haan yeh yaad rakhna ki aaj agar tum nahi aayi toh you will definitely regret your decision

and cuts the call

purvi -kv mujhe dhamki...hello ...Hello kv...shit kaat diya...pata nahi ab kya karega yeh...yeh kuch nahi karega bus mujhe dara raha hai. ...par agar kuch kar diya toh. ...mujhe jana hoga

she get the keys of her car and rushed towards eco point

and as she comes there she saw kv standing at the edge of cliff

purvi - kv tum pagal ho gaye ho yaha aao warna gir jaoge

and she was about to step towards him

kv - purvi agar tum mere paas aayi toh mai kud(jump) jaunga

purvi - ok...main aage nahi aaungi par tum please aage aajao

kv - nahi purvi maine decide kiya hai ki main jeeyuga toh tumhare saath aur agar tum mujhe nahi mili toh mai mar jaaunga...main toh bus tumhe aakhri baar dekhna chahta tha

purvi - kv tum pagal ho gaye ho. ...dekho hum baith kar baat karte hai ...

kv - baith kar baat karne ke liye kya bacha hai purvi. ...baith kar baat karne se yeh sach nahi badal jayega ki tum mujhse pyar nahi karti ho aur is sach se zyada accha hai mar...

purvi - kv just shut up tumhara dimag kharaab ho gaya hai...agar tumhe kuch ho gaya toh mai kaise jee paungi

kv - kyu nahi jee sakti ho...tum toh mujhse pyar bhi nahi

purvi - karti hu...karti hu main tumse pyar...I love you damn it

kv - kya ? kya kaha tumne ? what did you just said?

purvi - I said l love you

kv - tum sach bol rahi ho

purvi - haan

he runs towards her

and they hugs each other tightly

and suddenly some people comes there

and they start clapping

kv and purvi aparts from hug

purvi - ishita dushyant tum dono yaha

ishita - haan

purvi - matlab yeh sab...

dushyant - haan yeh sab humara plan tha

purvi - plan?

ishita - haan plan tumse sach bulwane ka

kv - hmmm jab mujhe pata chala ki tum bhi mujhse pyar karti ho toh hum teeno ne milkar yeh plan banaya

purvi - aur tumhe kisne bataya

kv and D-ishita

purvi - ishita tu...tune toh mujhe promise kiya tha na

ishita - jaanti hu promise kiya tha par promise isliye kiya tha ki main woh majboori nahi bataugi jiske liye tumne kv ko jhoot bola tha aur maine apna promise rakha hai , maine kv aur dushyant ko is baare me kuch nahi bataya hai , par maine tumhe kabhi yeh promise nahi kiya tha ki mai kv ko yeh nahi bataungi ki tum usse pyar karti ho. ...right toh phir...

purvi - par agar unhe pata chal gaya toh...

kv - kiski baat kar rahi ho purvi?

ishita - woh kv tumhare dad ne purvi ko dhamki di thi

flashback :

purvi was going towads garden area

and suddenly kavin's dad came her way

purvi - I am sorry

kavin's dad- apni galti jaane bina hi sorry bol rahi ho

purvi - sorry? pardon me please

kavin's dad-of course, I will explain you everything in detail ...mai hu Rajeev khanna , kv ka dad...

purvi - ohh namaste uncle ...maine...

kavin's dad-kuch bolne ki zaroorat nahi hai bus meri baat dhyan se suno

purvi - boliye na uncle

kavin's dad - kavin mera beta hai aur woh tum jaisi sadak chap ladki ke saath nahi reh sakta samjhi tum

purvi - par uncle. ...

kavin's dad- main jaanta hu ki kavin kuch waqt ke liye bhatak gaya hai par main aisa nahi hone dunga aur tum use yeh kahogi ki tum usse pyar nahi karti ho samjhi

purvi (with teary eyes)-uncle main kavin se bohot pyar karti hu

kavin's dad-thik hai ...tum kv se apne dil ki baat bata dena aur main tumhare dad...

purvi - dad. ...aap mere dad ko kaise jaante ho

kavin's dad - are main unhe nahi jaanta hu , woh toh bus kal woh meri car ke saamne aa gaye the woh toh accha hua ki maine breaks lagaye warna...par koi nahi aaj main break nahi lagaunga...

purvi (angrily)- uncle

kavin's dad - chillao mat ...soch tum kya chahti ho , its upto you weather you want to see you dad alive or dead...have a good day miss purvi

and he left

flashback over

kv - kya dad ne yeh sab...I will not leave him

purvi - nahi kv tum unhe kuch nahi bologe...bhul jao yeh sab kuch

kv - haan par ab main apna ghar chod dunga

purvi - kv tum pagal ho gaye ho yeh sab kuch kya bol rahe ho

kv - sach bol raha hu I will leave my house

dushyant - hum uncle ko baad me dekh lenge but its a happy hour now so lets celebrate

purvi - happy hour?

dushyant - haan finally tum aur kv relationship mein ho naa

purvi - relationship? yeh kab hua?

kv - kab hua se kya matlab hai , abhi abhi toh tumne mujhe I love you kaha hai naa

purvi - woh sab mujhe nahi pata pehle tum mujhe propose karoge and then we will be in a relationship

kv - propose, par propose karne ke liye toh kuch hai nai

purvi - woh sab mujhe nai pata tum mujhe abhi propose kar rahe ho and that's it aur haan tum na mujhe unique style mein propose karna ok

kv - ok toh tum apni aakhe band karo

dushyant - ek minute isse pehle ki tum kuch karo I think we should leave

and he leaves with ishita

kv - ab tum apni aakhe band karo

purvi closes her eyes

after few minutes

kv ab kholo

kv was standing with

with guitar

he sings

teri shirt da main toh button soniye

sooniyeeee

(he touches the button of her shirt)

haaye teri shirt da main toh button soniye

baalon ke tere main haayee clip ho gaya

teri shirt da main toh button soniye

baalon ke tere main haayee clip ho gaya

(removes a hair pin from her hairs)

chaand se bhi zyada sohna mukhda tera

(moves his finger on her face)

haayee dekhte hi dil yeh slip ho gaya

(purvi gives him a flying kiss)

ooh mar gaye yaar dewaane oh tere lover purane

die heart fan tere hai

(kavin touches his heart)

bas tu hi kadar na jaane

ooh mar gaye yaar deewane tere lover purane

oh die heart fan tere hai tu hi kadar na jaane

teri shirt da main toh button soniye

baalon ke tere main haayee clip ho gaya

palkon mein teri mil gaya jannaton ka raasta

ohh tere peeche peeche chal pada hai yeh mera man baawraa

baaawwraaa

ooh palkon mein teri mil gaya jannaton ka raasta

(touching her eye lines)

ooh tere peeche peeche chal pada hai yeh mera man baawraa

tere naino ka main liner soniye

sooniyeeee

haaye tere naino ka main linner soniye

ungli ka teri hai ring ho gaya

(and slips a beautiful ring in her finger)

hoo tune muskuraake jo dekh liya hoo dil yeh fakir mera king ho gaya

hoo mar gaye yaar deewane ooh tere lover purane ohh die heart fan tere hai tu hi kadar na jaane

and the song ends

and they both hugs each other tightly

very tightly...

purvi - waise kv yeh ring...

kv - jis din tumhe propose kiya tha us din se apne saath rakhta hu ...kya pata kab mauka mile aur mujhe kisi ladki ko yeh pehnani pade

purvi - you

and starts hitting him

kv - main toh bus mazaak kar raha tha , I am sorry

and they hugs each other

 **if you all liked it**

 **Then doo review**

 **Lots of love**

 **Krissane**


	17. Chapter 17

**hiii guys**

 **Here is the another chapter of my story**

 **Thanks for the reviews**

 **And thanks to silent readers as well**

 **I'm sorry for the late update**

 **I was busy**

 **So lets start**

 **Recap-soo till now we saw that the misunderstanding are clear and our kevi are together**

here kavin's dad was very tensed

kavin's dad - pata nahi yeh kya ho raha hai us purvi se toh peecha choot gaya par kavin ko pata nahi kya ho gaya hai uske liye devdaas bana baitha hai

and suddenly kavin arrives

kavin's dad - are kavin beta tum aa gaye...

kavin - please mr. khanna mujhe aapse baat karne mein koi interest nahi hai

kavin's dad - kya hua beta tu is tarah se q baat kar raha hai mujhse

kavin - please mujhe beta mat kahiye , you are not my dad

kavin's dad - kavin. ...

kavin - aapki himmat kaise hui purvi ko dhamki dene ki

kavin's dad - purvi. ...how dare she... uski himmat kaise hui mere aur mere bete ke beech misunderstanding create karne ki

kavin - listen you , firstly you are not my dad anymore and if you will ever try to apart mee and purvi than you will regret to be in this world , I will not spare you soo don't even try to come between mee and purvi and yeah one more thing if you will be found near purvi's dad than mind you I will file a complaint against you

and he was about to leave

kavin's dad - what do you think kavin you will be able to live in that slum area...nooo because you are used to live in the big bungalow ...I bet you will soon realise your mistake and will come back to me. ...

kavin - in your dreams mr. khanna

and he leaves angrily

the days were passing

and kavi's relationship was growing day by day

by the time kavin was leaving with dushyant

now it was the day when kavin will be talking to purvi's dad about their relationship

kavin was getting ready for meeting purvi's dad

he was bit nervous noo actually very nervous

he calls purvi

purvi - hello

kavin - hello purvi

purvi - haan bolo kavin

kavin - yaar purvi mujhe bohot dar lag raha hai

purvi - tumhe...aur dar...kaha gaya tumhara woh cool dude attitude

kavin - agar maine woh uncle ke saamne dikhaya na toh uncle meri band baja denge

purvi - toh phir kya karne waale ho

kavin - pata nahi

purvi - tum na ek baar rehearsal kar lo ki tum dad se kya kahoge ok

kavin - ok...bye love you

purvi - bye ...love you too

here kavin's side

kavin starts rehearsing

kavin - namaste dad...kaise hai aap ...nooo dude you are looking idiot. ...phir se karta hu...hello uncle , kavin here , how are you...no no kuch aur try karta hu ...like...hiii , main kavin , purvi ka boyfriend. ...nahi yaar it is looking stupid. ...ok phir se karta hu. ...hii

dushyant comes there

dushyant (dramatically)- kavin tu thik toh hai na...I mean tu kisse baat kar raha hai. ...dude kahi tu pagal toh nahi ho gaya ...I mean purvi k dad se baat karni hai tujhe aur shayad isiliye tujhe tension ho gaya aur is tension ka seedha asar tere dimag par...ooh my god ...mera dost pagal ho gaya ab main kya karunga...

kavin - bus kar yaar apni overacting band kar...waise agar acting aati na ho toh karni nahi chahiye, accha chal yeh sab chod aur meri help kar

dushyant - itni si baat ke liye tu itna tension le raha hai, ok soo I will help you , soo sab se pehle tu jaakar unse kehna ki...ki ...

kavin - ki...agar main purvi ke dad ke saamne ki and kaa karunga na toh...

dushyant - correct. ...exactly

kavin - exactly what?

dushyant - dude tu purvi ke dad se kehna ki tu bilkul ki and kaa mein arjun kapoor jaisa house husband ban kar rahega aur saath me office ka kaam bhi karega aur tu...

kavin - ek minute. ...what do you mean? I mean tujhe kya lagta hai ki main ek robot hu aur main chahe jitna kaam karu main kabhi bhi tired feel nahi karuga , dude main office ka kaam karne ke baad ghar ka kaam kaise karunga aur woh bhi itna sab kuch...

dushyant - toh matlab tu purvi se pyar hi nahi karta ...dekh kavin tujhe yeh sab kuch toh karna hi hoga

kavin - no way , meri purvi aisi nahi hai jo mujhse kaam karwaye ...aur mujhe tere faltu suggestions ki zaroorat hi nahi hai , I will manage

after some time

kavin got ready for meeting purvi's dad

he went to purvi's house and knocks the door

purvi opens the door

purvi - hii kavin

kavin - hii

she hugs him

purvi - come

they moves inside

an old man was sitting on the sofa

as if he was waiting for kavin

kavin comes to him

kavin - namaste uncle

purvi's dad-hello , come have a seat

kavin sits on sofa

purvi's dad- soo , tum ho purvi ke boyfriend

kavin - haan. ...nahi...I mean ...h...haan. ...woh ...ac...actually. ...

purvi's dad-kya woh...

kavin - woh uncle main. ...uncle main purvi se bohot pyar karta hu. ...aur trust me mai use bohot khush rakhuga

purvi's dad-kya karoge purvi ko khush rakhne ke liye

kavin - everything...main bohot mehnat karunga , aur purvi har woh cheez doonga jo use chahiye

purvi's dad-khana banaoge aur ghar ke saare kaam karoge...

kavin - kha...khana...main...kaise

purvi's dad-agar yeh sab kar sakte ho toh theek hai warna purvi ko bhool jao...

kavin - nahi uncle. ...mai...main sab kuch karunga...khana bhi banaunga aur saara...

purvi's dad started laughing

kavin was shocked and he was just looking at purvi and her dad

purvi's dad -I was just joking aur tum...ha ha ha...tum toh serious ho gaye

kavin - woh...

purvi's dad - kuch bolne ki zaroorat nahi hai. ...main humesha se purvi ke liye ek aisa ladka chahta tha jo use mujhse bhi zyada pyar kare aur aaj purvi ne aisa ladka khud dhoond liya

kavin was confused he was so nervous that his mind and thinking power was blocked and he was not able to understand anything

and purvi was overjoyed

she hugged her dad

purvi - thankyou soo much dad

kavin - pu...purvi tumne mujhe dhokha diya tumne koi aur ladka pasand kar liya

purvi - what? kavin you have lost it dad tumhari baat kar rahe hai

kavin - really?

purvi's dad-haan

kavin - oh my god , I can't believe it uncle

and he just hugs him tightly

purvi's dad-bus ab shadi ki tayyariya shuru karte hai , shadi ek mahine baad hogi

 **soo done with it**

 **Now the story is going to end soon**

 **I don't want to strech it like tasteless chewing gum**

 **Soo I just want to know what kind of wedding do you all want**

 **Indian typical wedding or a Catholic Church wedding**

 **I will do according to your votes**

 **Hope it was good**

 **Please do review**

 **Lots of love**

 **Krissane**


	18. Chapter 18

**hii guys**

 **Its the llast chapter**

 **I am gonna miss this story**

 **But it has to end**

 **Soo I think its ok**

 **Soo in the last chapter I asked you all that what kind of a wedding do you all want and many of you said a Catholic wedding and some of you said Indian wedding**

 **But levisha said both types of wedding**

 **I thought her idea was not bad actually it was a brilliant idea , I mean soo cool to have it**

 **Soo decided to have a fusion wedding**

 **Indian as well as Catholic wedding**

 **Levisha-Thank you soo much dear , I loved your idea and this one is for you , because I think this idea could never stuck my mind if you wouldn't have said, soo I dedicate this chapter to you cheers**

 **Here is a piece of my imagination**

 **Its the first time I guess when there is fusion wedding on ff**

 **I don't know how is it**

 **And as I have to complete the story within one chapter soo all the rituals are very short**

 **Hope you all will like it**

after about about 25 days

it was haldi ceremony

purvi was sitting on a small stool

wearing a yellow saree

and some beautiful floral jewellery

and kavin was sitting in front of purvi

he was wearing dhoti

every one came to purvi and applied haldi on her face and hand

and then they apply the haldi to kavin the same way

kavin and purvi were looking at each other and were smiling

purvi povs-main tumhe kuch karne hi nahi doongi

kavin -main toh aaj karke hi rahunga

flash back:

in the morning

kavin called purvi

purvi picks up the phone

purvi-hello

kavin-hello sweetheart...kya kar rahi ho

purvi-aaj ke function ke liye ready ho rahi hu

kavin-ooh yeah aaj haldi hain naa...waise haldi mein kya hota hai

purvi-haldi mein saare log bride and groom ko haldi lagate hain

kavin-bride and groom yaani tum aur main right?

purvi -hmmm

kavin-matlab tum bhi mujhe haldi lagaaogi aur main bhi...

purvi-no no no sab log hume haldi lagayege hum dono ek doosre ko nahi lagayege

kavin-par mujhe tumhe haldi lagaani hain , aur main lagakar rahunga

purvi-no...

kavin-yes

purvi- ok lets see

kavin -yeah lets see

flash back ends

then kavin comes near purvi

purvi was sitting among the girls with noo fear

as she think kavin can doo nothing when she will be sitting with her friends

but kavin comes near her

bents down and touches his cheeks to purvi's cheeks

due to which haldi on his face was automatically applied on purvi's cheek too

purvi was shocked

she was not expecting this

then all the girls started teasing her

and purvi was blushing

after some time

every one was sitting in the hall

kavin -waise ishita kal konsa function hain

ishita-kal mehendi hai

dushyant-wow mehendi ...matlab kal toh bohot maza aayega naa...I will wear blue dress

ishita-one second , you will wear matlab , kal tum nahi aa rahe ho

dushyant-main nahi aa raha hu matlab ...of course aaunga ...mere dost ki mehendi hain

ishita-are budhu yeh tumhare dost ki nahi purvi ki mehendi hain...aur mehendi mein ladke not allowed

dushyant-not allowed matlab. ...aur yeh kisne kaha ki ladke not allowed

ishita-yeh ek rasm hain jisme ladke nahi aate hai

dushyant and kavin were really upset

next day

the mehendi ceremony

kavin's house

kavin was sitting

dushyant-kya hua tu aise q baitha hai

kavin-I want to see purvi...woh kitni beautiful lag rahi hogi naa I hope main use dekh pata

dushyant-hmmm...par hum waha jaa nahi sakte hai naa

kavin-hmmm

dushyant-are jaa q nahi sakte of course jaa sakte hain

kavin-hum log cheating nahi karenge dushyant

dushyant -of course karenge ...agar yeh faltu ke rules banane wale log cheating kar sakte hain toh hum log kyu nahi ...aur waise bhi everything is fair in love and war

kavin-haan correct ...hum log waha jayenge par sirf purvi ko dekh kar wapas aa jayenge...ok

and they went to purvi's house

kavin climbs the pipe and come to the window of purvi's room

then he calls purvi on her mobile phone

purvi picks up the call

purvi-hello

kavin-hey purvi kaise hu

purvi-I am good ,

kavin-waise ek baat kahu

purvi -hmmm

kavin-tum is green lahenge mein bohot beautiful lag rahi ho

then he bites his tongue after realising what he just said

purvi-thankyou...ek min tumhe kaise pata chala ki maine green lehenga pehna hai

kavin-baby ...woh actually maine bus guess kiya tha...kya tumne sachme green colour ki lehenga pehna hai

purvi-haan

kavin-accha bye baby

purvi-ok bye

then purvi goes in the hall and the girls apply mehendi in her hand

next day

sangeet ceremony

everyone danced with fullest

purvi and kavin dance on the song (soch naa sake)

ishita dance on( chitiya kalayiya)

dushyant dance on the song (kukkad)

the all together dance on the song (prem ratan dhan payo)

next day

bridal shower

all the girls came to purvi's house

they had normal chitchat

then all the girls showers gifts on purvi

then ishita brings pink cake

purvi cuts the cake

and gave the piece of cake to all the girls

the cake has a thimble hidden inside it and we believe that whoever gets the piece of cake containing thimble in it will be next one in the group to get married

soo all the girls ate the piece of cake

purvi-soo guys who got the thimble

margrita(purvi's friend)-its ishita

purvi-ishi

and she hugs her tight

purvi-soo its ishita who will get married after mee ...soo cheers guys

and ishita blushes

then the next day it was the wedding day

soo kavin was wearing black silver indo western dress

he came riding the horse

then he gets down from the horse

and waits for purvi to come

purvi gets down from the car

wearing a white wedding gown carrying white bouquet in her hand

then she come to kavin

and they both enters the lounge hand in hand

father (the priest)-son come and stand here

they stand in front of holy jesus

and the father read some worses from holy Bible

then father asks them to exchange their rings

so purvi slips the ring in kavins finger

and kavin slips the ring in purvi's finger

and they both repeat the word after father

" with this ring i thee wed in the name the father and of the son and that of holy spirit Amen"

father-now the groom can kiss the bride

and kavin was soo excited soo he was about to kiss purvi but...

ishita- STOP

kavin (annoyed)-kya hua...

ishita-pehle shaadi toh puri hone dijiye jijajee

kavin-matlab

purvi's dad -matlab beta abhi phere baaki hain

kavin-uuuggggghhhhh

then they brings varmala

and they both makes each other wear varmala

then they tie the knot

and takes peheras

the 7 pehre

the ritual of promising each other

then kavin puts the vermillion in purvi's head drip

and tie magalsutra around her neck

pandit jii-vivah sampanna hua

then they bents and touches pandit jee's feet

and then they bent down and touches purvi's dad's feet

kavin-finally shaadi ho gayi

purvi-nahi abhi ek aur rasm baaki hai

kavin-konsi

purvi takes kavin with her in the corner

kavin-aap ...aapki himmat kaise hui yahan aane...

purvi-kavin inhe maine bulaya hai...he is your dad...and he has realised his mistake

kavin's dad-haan beta please mujhe maaf kar do

purvi-please kavin

kavin- ok

and he hugs his dad

and the both touches his feets

and then they came in the centre

cuts the cake

and then feeds cake to each other

then kavin kisses purvi with lots of love

and purvi kisses him back

then it was the time for purvi to leave his dad and go to her house

ishita , purvi and her dad with some friends were standing on one side

kavin , dushyant , kavin's dad and some other friends were standing on the other side of the lounge

soo dushyant and ishita came forward and poured wine in between

purvi was crying hard

and her dad was having tear in his eyes

then he goes with purvi

and purvi moves to the other side of the lounge

and keeps her hand in kavin's hand

 **soo the story ends here**

 **Hope it was good**

 **I will update pehla nasha pehla khumaar by tomorrow or day after tomorrow and then nagin with take maybe three days**

 **Soo please guys do review its the last chapter**

 **And thanks to all the lovely people who supported me during this story**

 **Sweetie pie(shefali) ,chocolate(aisha), diks(cute diksha) , kuki di(kuki 17) , jewel dii(anayaj), zainab (candy 126), kritzz (my cute lil sis purvidii's krutika), purvidii's niharika , ashviniathval, love duo and purvi , love duo and purvi , saj ,levishsa , priya , ishii and all the guests and all those who read and reviewed my story , and also thanks too all the silent readers who read my stories**

 **Love you all**

 **Krissane**


End file.
